


你熟悉的恶魔 (The Devil You Know)

by Sacha



Series: 凡人 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Humor, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacha/pseuds/Sacha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Chinese translation of The Devil You Know by MaverikLoki.</p><p>短篇集，有欢乐有虐，发生在Loki和Tony交往之后，为《九条命》的续集，《凡人》三部曲的第二部。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 夜宵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424293) by [MaverikLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverikLoki/pseuds/MaverikLoki). 



金枪鱼。  
是的，Loki觉得他迫切地想吃金枪鱼。  
他捂着嘴打了个呵欠，光着脚走过厨房冰冷的大理石地板，扫视橱柜。他从最底下的柜子找到了猎物，不禁偷笑一声。  
Loki放弃了寻找开罐器，用魔法打开盖子，靠在料理台上，舔着盖子上的汁水，一边注视着这间他已经住了几个星期的熟悉的房子。巨大的落地窗，豪华现代的家具——Loki曾经很努力地弄乱它们。  
Loki发觉自己差一点就要把这里叫做“家”而不是“Stark大厦”，而这可太危险了。  
金枪鱼罐头盖从Loki手中落到台面上发出叮的一声，Loki随手从最近的抽屉里拿出一把勺子开吃正餐。他喜欢夜晚的这个时间，就在黎明之前，整个世界都安静之极，似乎唯独他一个人还清醒地活着。作为静止世界中唯一的活动体，这感觉令人兴奋。  
但当一阵脚步声和两个人说话的声音从大厅处传来时，那种特别的感觉就被丟到九霄云外去了。紧跟着门被甩上的声音，脚步声越来越近。  
Loki僵硬了一秒，然后意识到他根本没理由紧张的，于是继续开吃他的金枪鱼。  
脚步声更近了，Loki知道那些人是向着厨房的灯光而来。这些人类，跟飞蛾没什么区别，喜欢扑火。  
当听到说话声时Loki支起耳朵。  
“瞧？”一个粗哑的男人声音。应该是鹰眼。“我说过肯定还有人没睡的。赌50块那是Tony。”  
“呃，才不赌。”一个女人的声音，带着极轻微的一点俄罗斯口音。你好啊，黑寡妇。“没准又带了个马子回家，裤子脱掉吊在脚踝上呢。”  
Loki对自己微笑了一下，更加舒适地靠在料理台上。他有考虑过变化成Tony的形状，但发现——难得一次——保持自己的原形更有意思。  
他早就好奇这两人这几个星期去了哪里。  
终于，一对熟悉的黑色人影穿过厨房的走道，步履拖沓，笑容疲惫。然后Natasha看见了他，立刻像一只被车灯的强光照住的小鹿一样浑身僵硬，紧紧抓着Clint的手臂拖住他。Clint咕哝了一声，停下脚步，疑惑地看向她，接着顺着她的目光也看到了Loki。他惊了一跳，咒骂了一句，立刻抓向他的弓，姿态远没有平日战斗时的淡定风范。Natasha也摆出了格斗的架势。  
Loki微笑了一下，继续吃金枪鱼。  
“早晨，”他欢快地说，“要不要来点金枪鱼？”  
“Jarvis，拉响入侵警报。”Clint说着，举弓瞄准。  
“没事的，Jarvis。”Loki漫不经心地说。“用不着。不过也许你应该叫醒Tony。噢，还有，把金枪鱼加进购物单里。”  
“好的，Sir，”Jarvis的电子合成音回答。  
“ _ **搞什么鬼？**_ ”Clint脱口而出，瞪着四周的空气，“不要听 _ **他**_ 的指令！他是敌人！赶紧拉响他妈的警报！”  
“注意您的语言，Sir，”Jarvis用不赞成的语气说。“而且我没有发现这里有任何敌人。”  
“Loki，你做了什么？”Natasha用一种充满威胁的柔和语气说。她的眼神威胁着接下来将会有暴力。  
“哦，我怀疑我说什么都不重要，”Loki叹了口气，“你们反正不会相信的。不过事实是，我来此纯属善意。”  
“抱歉我可不相信。”Natasha嘀咕。  
“我早说过你不会相信的，是吧？”  
从大厅响起了另一道匆匆的脚步声。而Loki听出那是Tony的步子后，努力掩饰住自己不由自主露出的欢欣神情。  
“嘿，伙计们，”Tony跑到厨房门口，喘着气说，“怎么了？”然后他眼前的场景唤醒了他睡意朦胧的大脑。他的眼睛瞪大了。“噢。”  
Loki丢下金枪鱼，漫步到Tony身边。  
“退后！”Clint怒吼，抓紧手中的弓。“Tony，我想你该召唤你的盔甲。”  
“呃，好吧，关于那个。”Tony紧张地摆动身体，抓挠着耳朵根。“Loki不是——我是说。大概是——我请他来的。”  
Loki伸出一只胳膊搂住Tony的腰，把头靠在Tony的肩膀上。他斜睨了Clint和Natasha一眼，邪恶地笑了。  
Clint的弓放低了半英寸，眼睛瞪圆得有茶杯盖那么大。他和Natasha交换了一个惊恐的眼色。  
“好——吧，”Clint拖着音说，仍然瞪着Loki和Tony，但微微侧头示意Natasha，“要么是我们走的这段时间Tony掉了几十点智商，要么是Loki给他下了什么咒。”  
“我赌后者。”  
“我也赌。”  
Loki翻了个白眼。他身边的Tony一脸被冒犯的表情。  
“ _ **抱歉了啊** **！**_ 但是以上两种都没发生。如果Loki对我使用魔法的话，难道你们不认为Jarvis会检测到并且通知你们吗？或者Steve和Thor？这段时间他们一直在，你们知道的。”  
“实际上，Sir，”Jarvis一本正经地插嘴，“Loki确实有用魔法在——”  
“不是 _ **那种魔法**_ ！”Tony差点大叫起来，向着空中使劲摇手。他的脸红得和西红柿一样。“我是说暴力或者操纵人的魔法。和……那个……完全不同。”  
Loki捂住嘴偷笑。Clint看起来好像要吐了。  
“喂，”Loki笑着说，“我可以走，如果你——”  
“不。”Tony突兀而坚定地说。Loki挑眉看他，而Tony回以一个歉疚的笑。“不，你不用走。我们反正总要找个时间说明白的，所以，好吧，留下来？”  
Loki长长地叹了一口气，好像被占了大便宜似的。“如果你坚持，”他回答，温柔地用手捧住Tony的下巴。  
“好——吧，”Clint听起来好像被掐着脖子，“显然我们下了飞机后来到了诡奇宇宙（译注：Bizzarro World，超人漫画里的颠倒宇宙）。”  
Natasha张开嘴好像要说什么，但结果她的下巴只是掉在那好一会儿。  
Tony一手揽住Loki的肩膀。“好吧，我们都坐下来把事说清楚，怎么样？”  
Clint脸上还留着毛骨悚然的惊吓表情，但至少他终于把弓放下了，当然，就在他手边的位置，随时可以抓起来。“你在跟Loki约会，”他说。  
“是啊。”  
“你在……跟Loki约会。”  
Tony点头。“是啊，”他慢慢地说，“我刚刚已经说了一遍了。”  
Clint突然爆出一长串色彩丰富的粗口。Loki斜靠在沙发上，脚架在Tony大腿上，听着。  
“我们在阿富汗干了一个月，”Natasha疲倦地说，“然后回来看见的就是这个。”她用俄语咕哝了两句，“说真的，我早该知道不该把你一个人留下来的。”  
Clint双臂抱胸，咕哝着表示同意，满脸的不爽。“所以，”他抱怨道，“那你会送他什么情人节礼物？一束死婴做的捧花？”  
“Clint！”Tony怒道，“他可是个母亲！”  
Clint看起来简直不知道该怎么回答这句话了。  
Loki轻声发笑，用脚趾头轻轻戳了戳Tony的肚子。“你的朋友们对此的反应比我想象中要好。”他停下来思考了一下Clint的话。“不过你们说的这个‘瓦伦丁日’是什么？”  
“呃，”Tony含糊不清地嘟哝着，把手放在Loki的脚上，无意识地在脚背上划圈抚摸起来。Loki枕在靠枕上满足得差点呻吟出声。“这是情侣们庆祝他们恋情之类那些东西的日子。全是黏糊糊的感情玩意儿，真的。我都有好久不用和人庆祝这个了。”  
Loki沉思着他的话语。“我……明白了，”他喃喃说，“那么这些情侣们怎么‘庆祝他们的恋情’呢？”  
Tony看向Clint露出个“帮帮我”的表情。Clint摊开双手，示意“你得靠自己了。”  
“好吧，”Tony不自在地动了动身子，解释，“有时候他们会送对方鲜花或者巧克力或者贺卡或者……反正某种礼物，我也不知道。”然后他的眼睛突然亮了：“噢，对了，还要做爱。做好多好多爱。”  
“做爱，”Loki重复。  
“是啊，是啊，”Tony坚持他的“解释”，进一步说明：“要做，做 _ **好多好多**_ 的爱。实际上，你知道吗，这是法律规定的。在情人节那天你必须来一场连续的马拉松性爱。”  
Tony身后，一个带着睡意的声音说，“我得立刻离开这个房间。”  
Tony吃了一惊，回头看见沙发后面Thor转身离开的背影，叫道：“抱歉啊，Thor！”  
Loki向后靠去，闭上眼，嘴角仍然带着笑意，说：“我会保证那天没有别的事情的。这节日是哪一天？”  
“大概，十个月后，”Tony说。“二月十号。”  
“十四号，”Clint纠正。  
“随便啦。”  
Loki睁开眼，皱眉，“天啊，很快就到了。”  
Tony瞧着绿眼睛的神，眨眼。“一年一次呢，Loki。”  
“噢，”Loki嘟哝。“等下，你们一年就庆祝一次？难道不能一个世纪来一次就够了吗？”  
“我希望你说的‘来一次’是指庆祝。我是说， _ **仅仅** **是**_ ‘庆祝’这个行为而不是别的。”  
“我们上一轮的 _ **另一种**_ 庆祝让我还腰酸背痛呢，所以请你……？”  
Clint和Natasha从椅子上跳起来，往Thor离开的方向走。“我也得立马离开这个房间，”Clint说着大叫一声，“嘿，Thor，有没有洗脑药？”  
Tony低头看了一眼Loki，而Loki回望他的双眼中闪烁着顽皮的光彩。“还酸着呢，嗯？”他的声音里带着一丁点儿失望。  
Loki的嘴角翘得更高了。“也没有那么酸。”他弯着一只脚，在Tony的大腿内侧来回摩擦。Tony的喉头滚动了一下，瞳孔扩散成深黑色。  
“床？”  
“噢天啊，好的。”


	2. 过去时

Steve闭上眼，比正常的眨眼多了一秒的时间。“好……好吧，”他说，抬起一只手揉了揉脸。“你和Loki。你……和Loki。”好像用不同的音调重复这句话能在某种程度上让他更容易消化这个事实。再度紧紧闭眼，睁开，这次他还摇了摇头。“我是说，我知道你们俩有在一起消磨时间，但是——这，这是……”Steve语无伦次地说，胡乱挥舞着手。  
Tony微笑着啜了一口咖啡。“我能说什么呢？连神都抵挡不住我的魅力！”他实在忍不住得意地笑得像个傻瓜。  
Steve皱着脸。“我很抱歉，”他叹气，向Tony投去一个满怀歉疚的的眼神，“我只是——好吧，我只是不知道你好那一口，就这样而已。”  
Tony耸肩，懒洋洋地靠着。“也没啦，”他回答。“我通常偏好女士们，不过有时候风也会把我吹到另一边儿去。”他向Steve挑动眉毛，这让队长再度对他皱起眉来。“我是说，从前有那么一次，和我大学里的室友——”  
“够……够了！”Steve惊叫着打断他，脸和西红柿一样红。“不需要知道那个！”  
Tony邪恶地轻笑，那笑容竟然奇怪地像极了Loki。“怎么，队长，你脸红了！”然后他突然想起来了，让自己的笑容收敛了一丁点。“噢。 _ **噢。**_ 年代不同什么的。有时候我会忘记这一点。这事儿会让你困扰吗？男人和男人在一起？”  
并非Steve的回答就会改变什么，他只是好奇。  
Steve的脸红得更厉害了（如果还有比西红柿更红的颜色的话）。他的眼神避开了Tony的，摩挲着自己的后颈。“呃，不，不是那样的，”他结结巴巴地说。“我是说，这事是有点震惊，让我有点不自在，但是我会习惯的，我想。”他终于能直视Tony的双眼了，耸耸肩说，“你是我的朋友。事实上，我更担心的是你约会的对象是 _ **Loki**_ 。”这时Steve的眼神聚焦在Tony背后的某一点上。“你怎么想，Thor？”  
Tony差点从座位上跳起来。他努力做出淡定状，回头看见Thor站在门厅，手里拿着个杯子，脸上露出一种受难已久的表情。Tony牵动嘴角试图挤出一个笑，希望Thor再也不要像这样突然平空冒出来了。通常他那巨大的身躯很难让人错过的，这让Tony不得不怀疑是否Thor故意放轻了脚步，亦或是关于Loki的话题让自己太分心而没注意到。他只祈祷Thor不是那种保护欲过度旺盛的大哥型，尽管他俩之前已经有过一次可怕的尴尬谈话了。  
“十分坦率地说，我的好朋友，”Thor走过Tony身边，把杯子放在料理台上，回答，“这已经比我弟弟通常的……调情对象，要好得多了。”他一边说着，一边尴尬地瞥着Tony，眼神中并无恶意。“在和Svadilfari的丑闻之后，我已经学会不再感到惊讶了。”  
“Svathi——什么鬼？”Tony对着杯子嘟囔，他觉得自己更像好奇而非嫉妒。突然间他很想知道Loki的一切，哪怕是最轻微的细节。  
“Svadilfari，”Thor懒洋洋地重复，翻出一包薯片，转身离开。“他是匹马。”  
Tony在想他要不要再喝一口咖啡这样就可以喷得满桌都是。然后他觉得Steve那看起来快要呛死的表情已经足够表达他俩此刻的心情。  
“等一下，”他抓住Thor的手腕，Thor低头向他迷惑地眨眼，满嘴薯片。“你是说那个神话是 _ **真的**_ ？”  
Thor抬头看向天花板，晃了晃头，“差不多吧。”他回答。  
Tony抬头瞪了他一会儿，然后笑得趴在桌上。他的额头和鼻子压在凉凉的木头桌子上。“噢 _ **上帝**_ 啊！”他笑得差点喘不过气来，“我可要好好盘问他一番！”

Tony在他的办公室找到了Loki，正双腿穿着长靴架在他的办公桌上，翻阅着一堆书籍，速度快到人力绝不可能达成的程度。Tony走到Loki身后，伸手搂住了他的肩膀，凑近去咬住了他漂亮的耳廓。Loki低声轻哼，向后靠上Tony的胸膛。  
“所以。”Tony努力地忍住坏笑。“Thor告诉了我你和Svafa——什么鬼的事情。”他知道Loki看不见，但还是忍不住挑动眉毛。  
Loki没有抬头，但他本来顺着书页移动的目光突然顿住了。“Svadilfari？”  
“Svailf……是啊。”  
书被丟在桌上，Loki抬头看向他，有意摆出了毫无表情的一张脸。Tony暗中告诫自己以后千万别和Loki玩扑克（译注：看不见表情很难猜牌）。“所以呢？”Loki挑起一道修长的眉，问。  
唔。把问题抛回来，想让我投降，是吧？好呀，咱俩可以好好玩这个游戏。Tony贴着Loki的耳沿微笑，令Loki不禁颤栗。“所以我想听细节。”他退后一步，这样就可以观察Loki的反应了。  
Loki的脸皱起来露出作呕的表情，推开Tony抱着他的手臂，重新拿起书，嘀咕道，“色情。”话虽如此，语气却几乎是爱意绵绵的。  
“噢得了吧。我只是好奇！”  
“太糟了。 ”  
“当时是什么情形？传说中‘像马一样大的那话儿’是不是真的？”  
“它……比例正常。”Loki手中的书举得高得不自然，但Tony还是瞥到了他脸颊上一抹红晕一闪而逝，Tony坏笑了一下。  
“所以你那时是雌性的身体，对吧？那是什么感觉？我是说，他是不是从你背后——”  
书被啪地一声合上，露出一个满面怒容、脸红得像樱桃的Loki。Loki把转椅转过来，怒瞪着Tony。“Tony Stark，如果你 _ **真的**_ 那么好奇，我可以给你自己装一个阴道。”  
Tony立刻要张嘴抗议，但突然顿住思考了一下。那 _ **会是**_ 个很有趣的试验。你懂的，为了 _ **科学研究**_ 。  
Loki瞪了他很长一会儿，然后叹着气翻了个白眼。“算了。你根本就会 _ **喜欢**_ 的，对吧？”  
“噢！那倒提醒我了！”Tony忽略Loki懊恼的神色，津津有味地说：“你大概是世上唯一一个能回答我这个问题的：究竟哪种更疼，生孩子还是被踢蛋蛋？”  
Loki呆看了他很长一会儿，终于放弃地叹了口气。“生孩子，毫无疑问。你竟然还用问？”  
Tony耸肩。“这个， _ **我**_ 怎么会知道？”  
“想想看啊，”Loki按摩着太阳穴叹气，“生孩子的时间长得多。而且那就像把一只保龄球从你的——”  
“够——了！”Tony举起双手摆出一个“快停下”的姿势。“我懂你的意思了！”  
Loki的笑容邪恶之极。他一手撑着脸颊轻声道，“怎么？我以为你想听细节呢。”  
“性爱的细节，而不是……副作用！”  
“我真的不想说那个，Tony。那是很久以前的事了。而且是个……往轻了说，也是个很不舒服的话题。”  
Loki在座椅中尴尬不安地动了动，而Tony注视着他的脸。“噢天啊。那该不会是你的第一次吧？”  
“什么？才不是！”  
Tony紧张地笑出声，吐了口气，“噢，太好了，好吧。”  
Loki的注意力回到他的书中，漫不经心地加了一句，“我的第一次是和Seth。”  
Tony眨眨眼，下意识地重复了一句，“Seth，”他知道这名字在哪听过。他的眼睛忽然瞪大了：“等下，Seth，那个古埃及 _ **神祗**_ ，Seth？”  
Loki淡然地一边记录着什么一边说：“除了他还有谁。”他柔和地微笑。  
Tony瞪着Loki好长一会儿，尝试思考该怎么消化这个信息。他可以取笑Loki和一匹马的事儿，但想到Loki和另一个神在一起让他觉得……心慌意乱。  
他是Tony Stark，天才-亿万富豪-花花公子-发明家-慈善家，但尽管他很想自己就是，他也并不是个神。  
Loki把书放低了一英寸，从眼角观察Tony，脸上浮起一个笑。“那都是过去的事了，Tony，”他轻声呢喃，“还有如果这会有点安慰的话，是我甩了 _ **他**_ 。”  
Tony张嘴想要回答什么，但Loki抓住了他的衬衫把他拉进自己。这让Tony不得不弯腰成一个不自然的角度，但他一点都不介意地把嘴唇印在Loki的唇上。邪神的嘴唇总是比他的冷很多，舌头彷如清泉涌动，而Tony闭上眼享受着那种触感，呼吸急促。他伸手抚摸着Loki那熟悉的，完美的肩颈与手臂的形状，双手移到Loki的颈后握住，把他拉得更近，加深了这个吻，让Loki不由自主地呜咽了一声。  
他忍不住想知道，Loki和Seth在一起的时候是不是也是这样？是不是也尝起来像舌尖的冰泉，还用那修长灵巧的手指抚摸对方的肌肤？或者他会犹豫，因为感受到这新奇的性感而大睁着美丽的绿色眼睛，神色迷茫？这念头——有人在自己之前曾品尝过，描绘过这美丽的领土——这念头让Tony耿耿于怀，而他自己都无法理解为什么。Loki是个 _ **神**_ ，他提醒自己；Tony当然不可能是他的第一个，但只要想到Loki曾属于另外一人，哪怕早已是过去时……  
Tony抓着Loki头发和腰的两只手握得紧紧的，Loki满足地哼出声，贴着Tony的嘴唇微笑。然后Loki后退了一点，打量着他的人类，嘴角挑起一个邪恶的弧度。  
_**我的**_ ，Tony想，而这念头把他吓坏了。  
Tony伸手抚过那雕琢般精致的脸颊，真不知道自己到底出了什么毛病。


	3. 密谋

“我们必须告诉Fury。”  
听到Steve的宣告，Thor，Clint，和Natasha一起看着他。他回视每一道衡量的眼光，嘴唇紧抿。  
“行啊，”Clint咬着汉堡咕哝，“如果你说的‘告诉Fury’的意思是指‘事情败露大爆炸前搬到墨西哥’的话。”  
Steve眉毛微挑，一脸无奈。“我是认真的，”他说，而Clint翻了个白眼。“现在的情况很危险。”  
Natasha拿了一根Clint的薯条。Thor皱起眉，把玩着锤子。  
“噢，好吧，跟Tony说去啊，”Clint牢骚道，盯着Natasha偷他薯条的手指但他可不敢抱怨。  
“公平地说，我的朋友们，”Thor的声音隆隆作响，“自从Tony Stark开始跟我弟弟求爱，他已经不再如往日一般大肆恶作剧了。”  
听到“求爱”这个词Clint呛住了，窃笑不止，Steve瞪了他一眼。  
Steve说：“你说得有道理，Thor。但这种情况能持续多久呢？”  
“好吧，如果他一直呆在这儿，我们还能监视他，”Natasha也加入，一边咬着手中的薯条。“‘明枪易躲，暗箭难防’之类的。”  
“是啊，Clint抱怨，“只不过当他们第一次情侣口角的时候大概会把整个东海岸都砸进海底。墨西哥越看越像好地方了。”  
Natasha侧过头，问：“为什么是墨西哥？”  
“呃，我才不会去加拿大呢！”  
“没有人要去墨西哥，”Steve按摩着太阳穴叹气。“再说反正现在我们没有资格去干涉什么。我只是说我们该知会Fury一声。”  
“我们可能该知会整个东海岸一声。”Clint嘟哝。  
“Clint.”  
“随便啦，无畏的领导者。”

Loki挥了挥手，在厨房密谋的复仇者众的景象消失在空气中。他向后一靠，把Tony结实的小腹当成枕头，嘲讽道：“你的朋友们对我俩真信任啊。”  
Tony对着景象消失的地方皱着眉，陷入沉思。“你本来期待什么呢？”他向着肚子上那堆黑发挑了挑下巴。  
“噢，实话说，刀剑齐飞。你的朋友们比我想象中淡定多了。真无趣。”  
Tony挑起一边眉头，伸手梳理着Loki光泽的黑发，说，“至少试着别用那么失望的语气啊。再说反正还有Fury的事要解决。我怀疑他会不会‘淡定’地接受这件事。”  
Tony感觉到Loki贴着他肌肤的嘴唇扬起了一个笑。“你会惊讶的，”他说。Tony盯着Loki的后脑勺皱起眉头，试图解读他这话背后的含义。  
过了一会儿，Loki翻过身，面向Tony，绿眼睛闪烁着光芒，研究着Tony的神情。Tony至今还难以淡然面对邪神这么目不转睛的注视，只能强迫自己不要移开目光。  
“这会让你困扰吗？”Loki温柔地问。Tony试着猜测他在想些什么，但Loki十分擅长于摆出一副空白的扑克脸。  
“什么会让我困扰？”  
“你的主公认为我是你的敌人。”  
“好吧，首先，Fury不是我的‘主公’，”Tony让自己的嘴先说些什么，同时努力思考着怎么回答这个问题。他一直害怕这个对话总有一天会到来。超级英雄和超级反派版本的“成年谈话”。他让自己的目光流连过Loki脸颊美丽的线条，落在修长的脖颈上。不一会他的手也落在那脖颈上，大拇指抚摸着邪神的嘴唇。  
“还有……是啊，这——这确实让我有点困扰。”  
Loki的双眸闪烁，双唇微启，轻咬着Tony的大拇指尖。Tony顿时忘记了他刚才在想什么。  
“呃。”Tony清了清嗓子，望进那双邪恶微笑着的眼眸。“我是说，我不想改变你——从来没想过——但是。”Tony双手捧住Loki的脸颊，让自己的手掌贴合着他颧骨的弧度。Loki看着他的眼神带着谨慎的好奇。“但我也不想做你的敌人。”  
Tony屏住呼吸，盯着Loki，等待着一个回应——任何回应。但是Loki只是保持着表情空白，静默地看着他。最终，Loki皱眉，翻过身躺在床上。Tony向下伸出手，放在Loki的胸膛上。他能感觉到Loki稳定的脉搏，胸膛起伏，而他自己怔怔地坐着，呆了很久。  
当Loki修长的手指与Tony十指交缠时，Tony才回过神来，而Loki已经闭上眼睛，沉入睡眠。

Steve试着不在Fury的瞪视下坐立不安。好像这男人虽然失去了一只眼睛，但是用双倍的瞪视强度弥补了这一点。那瞪视居然能让Steve都在某种程度上感到弱小，而他自从注射血清后已经很久没有过这种感觉了……或者，自从和Peggy Carter的上一次争吵后。  
Steve眨眨眼，摇了摇头，强迫按下因那双棕色眼睛和红唇的回忆带来的痛苦。每当他闭上眼睛，他仍然能看见她的脸……  
“Coulson探员说你有事情想要告诉我。”  
Steve抬头看向Fury局长。回忆被现实的重量压碎。他看着混凝土掩体的内部，和Natasha与Clint交换了个眼色，然后坚决地回看向局长的独眼。  
“是的长官，我们有话要说。”士兵回答。Fury侧着头，无声地询问。Steve深吸了一口气，希望Tony能够原谅自己这么做。事实上，他真希望Tony能够找回理智，停止和敌人搞在一起，但他知道Tony并不总是用正确的那个头思考。“我们最近注意到Loki和Tony在，呃……卿卿我我。”  
Steve对Clint发出的嘲笑的哼声很不赞赏。他瞧向Clint和Natasha。Clint乐于助人地补充，“队长说的‘卿卿我我’，意思是‘像发情期的兔子一样到处搞’。”  
Natasha翻了个白眼，但什么也没说。  
“谢谢，Clint，”Steve差点怒吼。这整件事已经够尴尬的了，还添乱。  
他等待着大爆发。但什么也没发生。  
相反，Fury叹了口气，按摩着前额，牢骚道，“我已经听说了。”  
复仇者们交换了个警戒的眼色。“听说了？”Steve重复。  
谁会告诉他呢？  
“噢，队长，我的队长！”  
Steve就知道他不该因为听到Loki的声音而惊讶的。他转身看见邪神靠在门框上，嘴角翘起一个猫一般的笑。Natasha用俄语嘀咕了什么。  
Steve努力忍住伸手拿盾的冲动，最终决定给了Loki一个警示的怒瞪。“Loki，”他稳定地低声说。“你在这儿干什么？”  
Loki的目光斜向Fury的方向示意。Steve向他的上级投去一个疑问的眼神。Fury看着他，露出一个受难已久的表情。  
Fury说，“我们和Loki谈定了一个交易。他会给我们情报，并定期提供战斗帮助，而我们会忽略他之前的罪行。”  
Steve的脑子被绕晕了。什么？  
“长官。”他在Fury的桌前倾身直到二人面对面。他轻声说，“你知道他一旦觉得碍事，就会单方面撕毁合约的。”  
Fury回答，“是的。但考虑到他掌握着全世界其他反派的很多秘密，哪怕是暂时性的休战协定也会带来长期利益。”Fury的独眼探索着Steve双眼中的神情，让Steve感到自己又变成了从前那个瘦弱的火柴棍。“再说，”Fury补充，挑起一边眉，“你想跟他和Tony两人一起作对吗？”  
Steve皱眉，考虑了一会。然后他挺直身躯，走向门厅，只是在路过Loki时停顿住，瞪视着他含着笑意的绿眼睛，低声怒道：“你从这交易中想得到什么？你从前可从不在乎神盾局是否原谅你的罪行。”  
Loki微微侧头，Steve意识到Fury那样压迫感强烈的注视对Loki一点作用也没有。他努力不让自己像个小男孩一样不安地移动脚步。  
“可别告诉我你是为了Tony。”Steve的指甲嵌入他的手掌。一想到Loki，这操纵人心的小……小……不管是什么东西，只要敢玩弄Steve的朋友，就让他感到咬牙切齿。他从未怀疑过一秒Loki和Tony Stark“约会”是别有用心。  
Loki皱眉。“噢不，是为了我。”他满不在乎地回答。“不是为了我能‘约会’Tony，用你们人类的语言；而是为了在我想要的时候，我有选择是否约会Tony的自由。再说你们的困惑让我觉得挺有意思的。”  
Steve眯着眼瞧着Loki，试图过滤这些话语，看穿他的根本动机。任何事情一旦有Loki卷入就有了太多变数，让Steve立刻头痛起来。  
Loki轻笑着拍了拍Steve的脸颊，说，“谢啦，”而Steve只是一眨眼他就已经消失了。  
在Steve身后，Clint嘀咕，“这事要是不出岔子就特么的见鬼了。”  
Steve倾向于同意Clint这一回，而且他猜想Natasha和Fury也是。


	4. 邪神与队长

Steve知道经过这些日子他该习惯Loki的存在了，但每当他撞见邪神的时候，仍然得强忍住拿出盾的冲动。Steve不信任Loki，而现在只看着他那懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，修长的身体与Tony交缠的样子，就让Steve寒毛直竖。而Steve自己只穿了条睡衣短裤，此外毫无遮挡，这让他感到脆弱。  
仿佛能感觉到他的注视，Loki回头看向沙发后的他，脸上那得意洋洋的猫咪般的笑容，让Steve想起了“Loki喵”。Loki伸手梳理着Tony的头发，在Tony耳边呢喃着什么。当Tony咧嘴而笑，柔声回应时，Steve忍不住咬紧了牙关。  
Loki把Tony从百炼钢化成了绕指柔，而他自己也很清楚这一点。  
Steve和Loki的四道目光再度挑战地对射。  
我在监视着你呢，Steve的眼神说。  
来呀，Loki的眼神说。  
Steve再度咬了咬牙，转身走开去倒咖啡。

“喂，”Steve路过厨房的时候听见Clint说，“不管你们在卧室里爱搞多特么重口味的调调儿，都特么不关我事，但是该死的，Tony，这张桌子我还要用来吃饭呢！”  
Steve停住，退后几步，向沙发上的Tony射去一个疑问的眼神。Clint抱着双臂站在餐桌边，而这时Tony一副坐立不安的样子，尽管脸上还带着一个坏笑。  
“抱歉啊，Clint。”  
Tony听起来可一点也不抱歉。不由自主地，Tony和Loki在餐桌上交缠在一起的画面飞过Steve的脑海，Steve忍不住皱起脸，真希望能把这些画面从记忆中删掉。事实上，他真希望自己从一开始就没听见这个对话。  
Clint咕哝着什么，满脸不爽地走掉了。Tony发现了站在门厅的Steve，咧开一个大大的笑容。  
“你好啊，Steve！”他叫道，走过来在Steve肩头拍了一掌。  
“嘿，”Steve的回应显然没那么热情。他向餐桌侧了侧头示意，问：“那会是我想知道的吗？”  
Tony的笑容变成一个洋洋得意的邪笑。“你大概不会想知道的。”他发出有点下流的偷笑声。  
Steve微笑，努力不要露出不赞成的表情。Steve已经习惯了——就算不能说是毫不介意——Tony的风流韵事，但一想到这“风流韵事”和Loki有关就令他耿耿于怀。  
Steve的想法肯定是显露在面上了，因为Tony瞥了一眼他的表情就爆发出大笑。他一把揽住Steve的肩，握紧，笑容中透着喜爱。  
“Steve，Steve，Steve，”他脸上仍然挂着那恼人的邪笑一边叹气，“戏弄你简直太容易了。”  
“确实。”  
当第三个声音响起的时候Steve差点没忍住跳起来。那柔和的，带着口音的，越来越令他厌恶的语调。而刚才那两个字中更添加了一丝尖锐。Steve转身看见Loki如同猫一般悄无声息地逼近。  
Loki的目光掠过Tony揽住Steve肩膀的手臂。Steve清楚地看见Loki咬紧了牙关。哦，这可有意思了。  
Steve有意看了一眼Tony搭在自己肩上的手，又看向Loki，嘴角露出一个自信的笑。Loki与他目光相对时，眯起了眼。  
“嘿，Loki！”Tony完全没注意到他俩的目光交锋，欢快地叫了起来，他的手臂从Steve肩上放了下来。而Loki突然站到了他身边，挤入两个复仇者之间，一手揽住了Tony的腰，瞪了Steve一眼，目光仿佛在说： _ **我的！退开！**_  
Steve微带嘲弄地翻了个白眼。“随便你，”他嘟哝着走开了。  
Tony看着Steve离开的背影皱起了眉头。“我想知道他到底怎么了。”  
“噢，肯定没什么大不了的，”Loki回答。他的声音柔和而平淡，但语调中带着一丝刀锋般的锐意。  
“所以……”Loki修长的手指抚过Tony的肩膀，碧绿的双眸半开半闭，仿佛在向他承诺着很多淫荡的，下流的事儿。Tony吞了口口水。  
“顺便提一句，”Tony说，“Clint说不要再在餐桌上做爱了。”  
Loki低声轻笑，那笑容简直邪恶极了。他一边轻咬着Tony的耳朵，一边问：“料理台怎么样？”  
Tony赞赏地哼出声，“哦，真够坏的，虽然那听起来不太卫生。”  
Loki提醒他，“魔法。”  
“嗯~那倒是。你提出了非常令人信服的论证，先生。”  
几分钟后，Clint找到Tony进行了第二次谈话。这一次Steve从复仇者大厦的另一边都能听到他们的声音。

不知道什么时候开始，Steve和Loki每当在门厅擦身而过时，他们的目光都要激烈交锋；每当Thor，Pepper，Clint和Natasha看见他俩出现在同一画面时，都会立刻紧张起来。连Tony都注意到了这点，Steve眼角的余光总能扫见他坐立不安的样子。  
Loki荣获“骗子之神”的称号是有原因的，而Steve不会袖手旁观，眼睁睁地看着邪神利用他最好的朋友。  
再一次Steve撞见Loki独自一人的时候，Steve抓住他的领子，把他紧紧按在墙上。  
Steve的蓝色双眼射出锐利光芒，嘶声道：“我看清你了。”而Loki只是平静地，冷淡地与他对视。“我不知道你计划从中得到什么，但我知道你在玩花样。”  
当Loki回以大笑时，Steve咬紧了牙。“噢，你当然知道，不是吗？”Loki用丝绸般柔滑的声音回答道，一脸与己无关的逗乐模样。他放松地靠在墙上，就好像超级士兵扭着他衣领的大手不存在一样。“我就说你们这些复仇者不会那么无趣的。”  
Steve再度咬牙，怒道：“对你来说这是个游戏吗？”  
“任何事都是个游戏，Steven，”Loki满不在乎地回答，眼神变得冷酷。“不然有什么趣儿呢？”  
“随便你怎么说，”Steve不爽道，他放开Loki，瞪了邪神一眼，回到客厅。客厅中除了电视机的光芒一片昏暗，Steve坐在了沙发上，Tony的身边——那是Loki平日的位置。  
那本来是他的位置，直到某个神的入侵。  
Tony的神情在茫然和不适之间摇摆不定。他在沙发上动个不停，一个劲地撕着手中啤酒瓶上的商标。  
“好了，Steve，说真的，”Tony迟疑地开口。从他的语调，Steve猜想他已经听到了刚才那段对话，不由得自己也感到局促。“我知道你对Loki没什么好感，但是你能不能试着别过度惹恼他？因为之后收拾残局的人是我啊。”  
Tony看向旁边，似乎在思考着什么。Steve想要开口回答，但Tony又开口了：“我是说，愤怒的性爱简直……棒极了，但是老是要换掉砸烂的家具我也很累啊。”  
Clint满嘴啤酒地牢骚：“他是 _ **你的**_ 女人。你来收拾他。”  
Natasha瞪了他一眼，而Steve则直接忽略了他。  
Steve观察着Tony的神情，那坦率的，恳求的神情，那混蛋知道自己对他这神情最没办法了。Steve紧抿嘴唇，不肯投降，这是为了朋友好。“我不能保证，”他冷冰冰地回答。  
一道目光让他有如芒刺在背，他知道转过身就能看到Loki站在门口，面孔半隐在黑暗之中。  
Tony皱眉，但没有逼他。Steve看着电视，假装没有看见Tony回头向Loki投去一个无助的眼神。  
Loki挤到沙发上Tony的另一边。他和Steve决定看完整部电影并且忽略彼此的存在，让Tony不得不在两人中间一直僵硬地坐直身体。

Steve停下来深吸一口气，让肾上腺素带来的兴奋感燃到指尖。他脱下头罩，抹了一把额头和上唇渗出的汗。刺激感逐渐消失，四周又只剩下那金属箱子般的训练室。  
门嘎吱一声打开了，Steve伸手握住盾。当脚步声逼近，Loki出现在他面前时，Steve手下握得更紧了。邪神又带着那种与己无关的逗乐神情，Steve早已对他这样子司空见惯了。Loki在Steve面前几步的地方停下。Steve让自己保持放松的姿态，但他握住盾的手指关节都已发白。  
谁不会假装无所谓啊。  
“原来这儿就是训练室。”邪神口中吐出的词在训练室四壁弹出回音，简直好像有好几个Loki在不同时说话一样。  
这想法忒可怕了，Steven。  
“你以为呢？”比起“你这家伙来这里想干嘛”，Steve选择了比较礼貌的那种反应。  
“这儿……挺可爱。”  
Steve挑眉。“可爱，”他重复。“我猜Tony建造它的时候可不是为了可爱。”  
“Xavier教授不是有一个和这差不多的房间吗？”  
Steve一点也不想知道Loki怎么会知道那信息的。“好吧，”他说，“X教授的Danger Room原本就是Tony的父亲设计的。X教授每隔几年都请Tony去进行一些调整。Tony用那个为原型设计了这一个。”  
“真有意思，”Loki低声说着，再度赞赏地四下打量。  
“你想要什么？”Steve已经开始失去耐心。他又累又热，极度需要洗个澡，而他最不需要的事物就是……Loki。“Tony在楼上。”  
他不敢相信自己居然向敌人泄露信息——在他心里Loki仍然是个敌人。  
Loki捏着自己的袖口，Steve立刻注意到这个紧张的表现。“是的，是的，这我知道，”他暴躁地说，“他……要求我和你休战。”  
“要求？”而Loki居然听了Tony的话？“那你觉得我们要怎么休战呢？”  
Loki回以一笑，眼中却无半点笑意。“我一直觉得比武是个释放多余怒火的好办法。”他瞥了一眼Steve的盾以作示意。  
Steve才不会放弃痛揍Loki一顿的机会呢。  
Loki从空气中抓出一根长枪，Steve则摆出作战姿势，让盾牌能更好地保护他的身体。不必麻烦去设置训练室的模拟场景，他的全部注意力都集中在Loki身上，集中在他长角的头盔，碧绿的双眸，和令人恼火的笑容上。邪神犹如黑豹一般优雅轻巧地靠近，两人缓慢地挪动脚步转着圈，双眼一眨不眨地观测着敌人的每一步。  
谁也没有抢先攻击，于是Steve说，“女士优先。”他的盾主要是个防卫型武器，比长枪的攻击范围小，所以不适宜先发制人。如果第一个扔出盾，很可能会让他在这场战斗中早早变得手无寸铁。  
Loki冷笑，似乎并不感到受侮辱，反而觉得很有趣。他说：“如果你和Sif女士对战，给她上手优势你就完了。”  
忽然之间，战斗开始。Loki猛冲向他，长枪疾如毒蛇，而Steve刚来得及举起盾挡住。他很快扭转守势，用盾的边缘猛击Loki下巴，但Loki侧滑避过，刺向Steve没有防护的右半身。  
Steve侧身躲避，长枪蹭过他的右胯，他低吼一声，抓住枪杆向后力拉，让Loki失去平衡，另一只手的盾砸过去。  
金属相击的声音在房间中回荡，盾砸中了Loki的头盔，令他的头垂成一个痛苦的角度。  
Loki蹒跚着单膝跪住，晃了晃头，手下一松，而Steve抓住机会从他手中扯出长枪，并再次挥舞盾牌砸向他，但这一次仅仅砸中了金属地板，Loki侧滑避开并夺回了枪。  
枪柄重重地砸中Steve的头骨，将他震得头晕眼花，脚步蹒跚。枪柄第二次砸中他的脸颊，把他甩到房间另一边，随后再度击中他的后脑。  
盾牌掉在地上，滚动时发出令人牙酸的摩擦声。Steve眨了眨眼，发现地板离自己的脸更近了。他还没来得及找到方向，Loki用双手抓住他的上衣，把他扔到了地上。Steve的后脑砸在金属地板上，不由得闷哼一声。Loki的脸突然出现在他眼前。  
Steve含糊不清地说：“我知道你在搞鬼。我不会让你伤害他的。”  
一只手捏住Steve的喉咙，Loki的脸贴得更近了。  
“而你为了他好，又愿意牺牲多少呢？”Loki的声音终于失去了那种丝般柔滑的平静。  
修长苍白的手指再度捏紧了他的气管，Steve呛咳着，直视着碧绿的眼睛，哑声道：“任何事。所有的一切。我的生命。他是我的家人。”  
就像一个他庆幸自己从未有过的恼人的弟弟。  
噢上帝啊，他的头好痛。  
Loki的眼光扫过他的脸，表情漠然难以探测。终于，Loki说，“很好，”然后站起身，而Steve终于能够呼吸了。  
Steve呛咳不止，按摩着喉头，他知道很快那儿就会肿成几只手指的形状了。他默默地看着Loki调整呼吸，整理衣服，等了很长一会，整个世界才停止旋转。然后他意识到了什么。“你是真的很在乎他，是吗？”他来不及想好就已脱口而出。  
Loki与他目光相对。某种不确定的神情掠过Loki的眼眸，但很快便被掩盖在了满不在乎的面具下。“是的，”他柔和地说。“我在乎。” 然后转身离开，留给Steve独自一人满怀的思绪；可能还留下了点脑震荡。


	5. 间奏

“嗯~~~”  
“你干嘛用那种眼神看我？”  
“你的声音让我欲火焚身。”  
Clint顿住，瞪着墙壁，真希望它够厚到让一切静音。太糟糕他没带耳机。或者带一把刀直接割腕算了。  
“Tony，我只是在跟自己念咒语的成分，大部分都是些菌菇之类的东西。”  
“那不重要。你的声音让所有东西都变性感了。”  
Clint快要吐了。  
“噢真的？”一声轻笑，然后，一道撩人欲醉的声音，“ _ **秋裤**_ 。”  
一声低哑的呻吟。“噢棒极了……”  
“讲真的，Stark？这词可彻头彻尾的让人一点性欲也没有。”  
“可你眼前这男人一如钢铁，如果你懂我的意思的话。”  
Clint决定今天一晚上都去和Steve呆在一起好了。

——————————  
Natasha闭上眼，满足地叹了口气，沉入躺椅中，让阳光如同火热的指尖抚过她穿着比基尼的每一寸肌肤。自从Loki对复仇者们的恶作剧因为Tony而仅限于在卧室中之后，Natasha终于有时间放松一把，来美黑肌肤了。微风拂面，温暖惬意，她不由沉入睡眠。  
突然几道人声和光脚踩在地板上的声音吵醒了她。看到Tony，Clint和Thor一个接一个地跳进游泳池，她就知道刚才那静好时光一去不复返了。从他们的笑声和彼此奚落声听来，他们正在比谁弄出的水花最大。  
男人。  
任何事都是场比赛。  
当水花从阳台另一边泼到Natasha身上时，她惊叫一声，用俄语骂了几句。显然Thor赢了这场比赛。  
“嘿！”她抗议了一声，坐起身。男孩们的笑声戛然而止，一个个震惊地瞪大眼睛看向她，然后难为情地垂下头。  
Tony说，“抱歉！”Thor也喃喃说了些什么表示歉意。  
“嘿，Tasha，”Clint的声音听起来一点也不抱歉：“你干嘛不一起来玩呢？”  
Natasha几乎要固执地拒绝；但她看了一眼金色阳光下波光粼粼的水面，觉得那简直是个美好的诱惑。  
她叹了口气，放弃似的走向水池，脚下的石板被太阳晒得烫呼呼的。男孩们欢呼着鼓起掌来。  
她跳进水池，确保她弄起了炮弹一般的巨大水花并且快稳准地砸中Thor的脸。当她从水中探出头时听到Thor如同炸雷般的大笑声。  
“结果是女士赢了这场比赛！”他欢呼着，仿佛胜利般挥舞着壮硕的手臂。他的金发如同海藻般沾在脸颊和脖子上，胡子还湿淋淋地往下滴水。  
她向他投去一个坏笑，正想说什么，但忽然瞥见Tony——这么近的距离，她能看见他的左颊青肿了一大块。  
她问：“你怎么了？”他今天早上还好好的，而且据她所知，他今天一整天都没离开复仇者大厦。  
“哦，哈，是啊，”Tony难为情地微笑，不由自主地摸了摸淤青的地方，向Thor投去一瞥。Natasha注意到了，不由眯起了眼。“这个，我，呃。我被门打中了。”  
Natasha挑起一边眉，挖苦地问：“真的？”  
“确实。”Thor绷紧脸说，他看着Tony，眼神冷酷：“所以你知道 ** _为什么_** 门会打你吗？”  
Tony不自在地四处乱瞄。“因为我该打？”  
“对。是你该的。”  
“够了，”Natasha叹了口气，“Thor，到底是 ** _为什么_** ‘门’会打Tony？”  
Thor怒容满面。“因为Tony对门的弟弟做了很不绅士的事情。”  
“是啊，”Tony坏笑着表示同意。“我确实很不绅士。”  
“噢上帝啊！”Clint痛苦地抱怨。他假装被绳子绞住了脖子，发出夸张的剧烈呛咳，然后一头栽进水里，像尸体一样面朝下地浮了起来。  
Natasha无视Clint的表演，说：“所以你应该被揍……被，呃……被 ** _门_** ……打一拳。”  
Clint探出水面大口吸气。  
“值得啦。”说完Tony看见Thor的脸色更黑了，赶紧补充，“嘿，我得辩护一下，那可是 ** _他的_** 主意。再说，呃，之前他也对我做了同样‘不绅士’的事，如果你懂我的意思的话。”  
复仇者大厦顶上响起雷霆阵阵。  
Natasha和Clint交换了一个眼神，不约而同地往泳池边游去。  
“够了。”  
“好了。”  
“我们立马走人，再见！”  
Natasha听见她身后Tony小声地说，“门又要打我一次了，是不是？”

—————————————  
“你被他吸引了。”  
“嗯？”  
“Steve。”  
Tony向后靠去，看着Loki。邪神坐在他身边的书桌上，正帮助他设计训练室的新改造方案，小腿时不时地磨蹭着他的大腿。Loki的语气很自然，好像只不过是在聊天气，但Tony知道那话中藏着一丝指控之意。  
Tony给了自己几秒钟，在想象中拍着自己的肩赞赏道： _ **女士们，先生们，谢谢大家！是的，我就是那么棒！**_ 我让一个 _ **神**_ 为我吃醋了！  
“被吸引，当然啦，”他诚实地说，“我还被安吉丽娜朱莉吸引呢，还有Tumblr上面那个超上相的男人。那又不是说我会去追求他们。”  
Loki的表情没有泄露丝毫情绪。“但你有没有曾经想过追求…… _ **他**_ ？”  
“呃，是啊，一开始有。”Tony知道敢对Loki撒谎可愚蠢极了，“我一开始对他有点好感，但主要是因为他太老好人了，以至于我很想知道我能不能诱惑他堕落。”  
他的答案令邪神惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后爆发出大笑。这反应可比他之前猜测的嫉妒大怒和狂抽耳光要来得好太多了。“噢，Tony，”邪神满怀爱意地轻拍他的脸颊，一边轻笑，“我知道我喜欢你是有原因的。”  
Tony伸手握住Loki的手腕，狡黠一笑，“只有 ** _一个_** 原因？”  
“别得寸进尺。”但Loki的双眸中闪烁的只有幽默。Tony在他手腕内侧，脉搏跳动之处印下一个吻，几乎能感觉到Loki浑身的紧张已慢慢缓解了。Loki很好地隐藏住了自己的不自在，但Tony已经太了解他，只从他微皱的额间那一丁点的舒缓就能读出他的放松。  
Tony说：“再说了，这事儿只咱俩说说——我觉得Steve是个处男。”  
Loki震惊地挑高眉头，嘴角翘起一个猫般的笑容。“真的？”他的声音彷如低吟，“那可 _ **真是**_ 遗憾。”  
Tony怀疑地看着Loki双眼中那一抹顽皮的亮光，问：“你有什么主意？”  
Loki只是微笑。

———————————  
尽管Steve很不情愿承认，但在复苏于未来70年之前，他甚至不知道两个男人做爱这事居然是生理上可以做到的。那个年代这根本就不是人们会拿来讨论的事，就算是现在，他也不想去深入思考这里头的细节。  
可以这么说吧。  
（Tony真是让人近墨者黑。）  
所以那大概能解释为什么现在的情形是他这辈子做梦都没想过会遇到的。他可不记得加入部队时那句口号“让你做什么就做什么”中的“什么”包括现在这场景。  
“ _ **这场景**_ ”，指的是某位疯狂的恶作剧之神双腿跨坐在他大腿之上，在他耳旁轻声低语着能让他妈妈都脸红的话。天啊，那些话让 _ **他自己**_ 都脸红了。  
“多么强壮的肩膀啊，”Loki宛如呻吟般说，火热的呼吸在Steve颈边吞吐，灵巧的手指揉捏着他的三角肌。“自从那天我们打了一架，看着你……你 _ **挥舞盾牌**_ 的样子，我就满脑子只想着看你用另一种方式运动。”  
Steve的整条脊椎都僵硬得笔直，眼睛瞪得硬币一样大。他被恐慌击得满脑子空白，除了不停眨眼和像鱼一样大张着嘴之外什么也不会做了。  
“我想知道，”Loki呢喃着，嘴唇轻吻Steve的耳沿，“一个‘超级士兵’的持久力能不能和神匹敌呢？我们要不要试一下？”  
Loki的手指在Steve的肋间滑动，隔着薄薄的T恤感觉有如羽毛般轻盈。他双眸暗沉，微开微闭，仿佛承诺着许多Steve大概听都没听过的淫荡事儿。  
Steve终于把自己黏在上颚的舌头扯了下来，努力用干涩的喉头挤出一个问题：“那……那Tony呢？”  
他的大脑已经乱如浆糊，想不出一个更明智的问题了。  
“噢，他当然会加入我们啦！”  
另一双手滑下Steve的肩膀和胸膛。“你好啊，Steve，”另一个更加熟悉的声音响起，语调低沉撩人。Steve感觉到了一把小胡子蹭过耳边。  
他被震骇得终于回过了神，尖叫着跳起来。Loki从他腿上跌落到地上，双腿大开，而Tony也退后了。Steve一步一步地向着门的方向后退着远离他们，还一直紧紧瞪着他们，不敢移开目光。  
“我——你——简直——！ _ **不！**_ ”Steve挥动双手大力地做了个掐止的手势。远没有平日的话语流利，不过意思表达清楚了。  
“噢，Steven，亲爱的，”Loki用手臂半撑起身子。“逗弄你真是 _ **太**_ 容易了。”  
Steve箭一般地冲出了房间，留下身后两串大笑声。  
“噢上帝啊，”Tony一边狂笑一边喘气着擦拭眼角笑出的泪花。“他那表情简直无价。”  
Loki笑得躺回了地上。那不是Tony常见到的邪恶的、自得的笑，而是从胸腔中发出的真正的、全心全意的笑，那小小的“嘿嘿”声，少见得有如珍宝，令Tony也不由自主地微笑。当Loki抬头看着他，眼中泛着笑出来的泪花，满面都是笑纹，Tony感到胸口涌出一股温暖之意。  
“我——”Tony咬住自己舌头，跳了起来。他差点就要脱口说出“我爱你”。  
而且是 _ **真心诚意**_ 的。  
Loki露出疑问的神情，而Tony只是微笑着掩饰内心的惊慌。他对自己说，刚才那只是一时冲动。那只是一个说法而已，就像“我爱华夫饼”一样。  
华夫饼又棒又好，让他的整个生活都变得更美好了，但并不意味着他就 _ **爱上**_ 了……华夫饼。  
是啊，就是这样而已。该死的，现在他真的想吃华夫饼了。  
他急切地需要说什么来分分心：“嘿，我们也去耍一下Clint吧！”

—————————  
“好吧，”Clint认命地叹了口气。“但是不许用手铐和眼罩，还有安全词是‘火烈鸟’。”

几星期后，Loki还在取笑当时Tony脸上的表情。


	6. 脆弱

火焰明亮又模糊，是眼前朦胧中一团橙色的光。煤气的味道重得让人头晕。暗红色斑点驳杂，带着一圈橙色光晕。Tony咳嗽起来，眼前出现了更多的红色斑点。

他试着撑起身子，扯下嵌在他胸骨中的弧反应堆旁的方向盘，但他的身体四肢太沉重了。

眨了眨眼，又眨一下，缓慢地，沉重地，Tony凭着意志力让自己的双眼睁开，透过前方被血染得通红的玻璃，能看到那片灼热的光芒之后的阴影。就在这里，他，钢铁侠，曾经从无数与宇宙中最疯狂的反派的战斗中存活下来，结果却要因一场车祸而死，因为安全气囊没能成功弹出。这死法无聊得令人失望。他甚至还带好安全带了呢。

他咳嗽着笑了一声。如果有神存在——那个，唯一的无所不能的真神，不是某个阿斯加德来的游客——那这神可真他妈的有幽默感啊。

血和泡沫从他的嘴角涌出，Tony觉得自己不该笑了，哪怕是讽刺的笑也不行。神啊，他好冷，多奇怪啊，他可是正被火和浓烟包围着。

他让头仰靠在头枕上，眼帘垂落。苍白的肌肤和碧绿的双眸浮现在他脑海中，他突然觉得很孤单，还有非常，非常的害怕。车子随时都可能爆炸，然后呢？他不想像这样死去。不要孤单地死去。

Tony感到有只手抚过他的脸颊，冰冷，修长，熟悉。他不敢睁开眼，怕幻觉就此破灭。

**Loki** ，他无声地说，不敢发出声音，因为仅仅是呼吸都那么疼痛。 **LokiLokiLoki** ……

白热剧烈的疼痛撕裂他的身体，他胸骨中的方向盘被扯了出去。Tony大叫了一声。

然后他睁开眼，自己躺在地上，湿润的草坪让他的后颈发痒。车子燃烧的残骸在远处。他肯定是晕了过去。

他上方一张像鬼魂一般苍白的脸俯视着他，那双眼睛狂野地亮着。他的胸腹间另一只手按压着，不然他的内脏可能要流出来了。Tony认出了治愈魔法在肌肤间闪烁的熟悉感觉。

Loki。他的Loki。噢谢谢神啊。

“H——嘿，”Tony在肺部自行缝合后吐出一个字。

Loki的双眼依旧狂野，灼亮，他背后的车子残骸爆炸出亮黄色的闪光。然后一只手抓住Tony的喉咙，太紧了点。Loki的手再度加劲，脸凑到Tony脸上。那双狂野的绿眼睛充满Tony的视野。

“不要像那样，”Loki愤怒而颤抖着，嘶声说。“我不能失去你。你听明白了吗？ **不是像那样！** ”

“L——Loki，”Tony磕磕绊绊地说，声音嘶哑得犹如喘息。

“你弄——弄痛我了。”

“ **很好！** ”Loki嘶哑地叫着，掐住Tony的喉咙摇晃，意示强调。“你活该， **你这个愚蠢的，自私的大混蛋** ！”

Tony看着Loki的双眸和双颊在火光中闪耀。突然他意识到眼前的神祗在哭泣。热泪低落在Tony的脸上，顺着脸颊滑下。Tony伸出一只沉重的，颤抖着的手，托住Loki湿润的脸颊。

“没事的，”他说。“ **我** 没事了。”

Loki眼中的某种东西动摇了，他咬紧牙关，下颌肌肉颤抖。Tony伸手，把他揽向自己，直到两人胸膛相贴，Tony感觉到他的味道和重量。Loki僵硬着依从了，尽管浑身不自在地紧绷着。慢慢地，Loki倚靠在人类身上，把脸埋入Tony的颈边，抓紧Tony残破的衬衫，吐出一口颤抖的气息。

他再一次说，“不要像那样。”

Tony浑身颤抖，筋疲力尽，但仍然 **活着** 。Tony用双臂抱紧神祗，深吸着他的气息。

 

—————

 

四周被浓烟、大火、尖叫环绕着，肾上腺素在Tony体内跳动。就在不久前，他一度以为自己是唯一一个疯狂到总是闯入危险而不是远离危险的人。现在他只需要看看身边的人，不论是Thor，Steve，Clint或者Natasha，就知道他不是唯一一个傻瓜。他在金属面罩后微笑。一群被肾上腺素驱动的瘾君子——他们不就是这种人吗——把他们的疯狂化为某种有益的力量。

不知为什么，这让他想起了Loki，他想知道邪神此刻正在做什么。自从上次车祸后，已经有三个星期他没有见到Loki了，可是 **天啊** ，那感觉就像过了一辈子那么久。

过去几个月的时间让他的生活发生那么大变化，多么神奇。突然一道激光在他脚下烧出一个大洞，Tony觉得自己可以等等再来感慨。

他们正在和一群丑陋的八脚怪物战斗，大概是外星人之类的，因为Tony在Coulson的两分钟战前通报时走神了。另一道激光炮弹从怪物脚上的武器中射出，Tony觉得他应该认真注意点这些玩意了。

他向最近的怪物射出一道闪光炮，但似乎有一道隐形的墙挡住了炮弹。

“唔。”

他知道Clint在他身后，一支箭擦着他的耳朵射进了怪物体内。那怪物高声尖叫起来。Tony回头瞪了一眼，虽然Clint看不见他的眼神。

“可以事先提醒一下的。”他说。

Clint挥挥手，又射出一支箭。

Tony一直注意着前面那受伤的怪物，但没料到背后撞来的巨大冲击力，那让他的左半边身子如被刀刺，疼痛蔓延开来。

他转身准备射出一发导弹，但…… **失败了** 。

他的盔甲卡住了。把他困在里面。

“Jarvis？”

他的AI毫无反应。

“冷静，Tony，”他对自己说，尽管他的胸口和喉咙感到有点喘不上气。“ **冷静** ，该死的。”

在他身周战斗依然激烈，这儿一起爆炸，那儿一处断肢……

“Tony！”Steve在某个地方大叫，“ **跑啊** ，笨蛋！”

“需要帮助！”他大叫，祈求鹰眼没有走远，能听到他的声音。他从里面推动盔甲，但这该死的东西设计得太完美，毫不动弹。“来个人啊！”

“ **Tony** **！** ”Clint的声音从更远的地方传来。该死的。

一道阴影笼罩住他。一个丑陋的八脚怪进入眼帘。怪物侧着头打量他，嗓子里发出古怪的噪音，也许是笑声。

“该死的。”那怪物举起某种枪式武器对着他时，他忍不住说。“妈妈咪呀。”

一道亮得可怕的绿光让他双眼发花，然后他又听到一声可怕的怪物尖叫，比上次更响，更愤怒。

他意识到自己没死，眨眨眼，试图弄清楚发生了什么。

他听到某个人脚下踩着残骸发出的声音，然后Loki带着头盔的脑袋出现了。邪神转头看着他，皱着眉，好像难以忍受又好像很厌烦似的，摇摇头，“啧”了一声。

Loki伸手打开了Tony的面罩，Tony吐出一声长长的，颤抖的喘息。简直就像重获新生一般，微风拂过他汗湿的脸颊，Loki挑起一道眉毛，看起来仍旧像是无聊至极的样子。

“在这儿看到你真高兴呀，”Tony说。他的意思其实是， **谢谢你谢谢你谢谢你看到你太棒了** **Loki** **我想你** ——

“遇到点儿麻烦？”Loki问。

Tony全心全意地打量着Loki。战斗似乎突然停止了，从四下喷散的内脏和残肢来看，他怀疑这大概和Loki有点儿关系。

“一点点。”

Steve进入他的视野，看着Tony和Loki，露出疑问和警惕的表情。

“来帮个忙？”Tony提出。

Loki注视着他很长一会儿，嘴唇微翘，似乎在思考怎么利用现在的情况。

“请你？”Tony补充。如果他再不从这盔甲脱出，大概又要呼吸困难了。

Loki的表情软了一点，然后，他伸指一弹，Tony的盔甲立刻恢复工作了。Tony颤抖地吐出一口气，扯下头盔和手套。然后他没有浪费一秒钟的时间，一把搂住Loki，狠狠地吻他，恨不得把他的灵魂都从嘴唇中吸出来。

Loki惊呼一声，瞪着他，但是修长的手指揪住了Tony的头发，用同样的热情回应。

Tony听见身后Clint故意发出呕吐的声音。他空出一只手在背后比了个中指。

 

—————

 

Tony没有问Loki过去三周都去了哪里，Loki也没有告诉他。这之后的24个小时他们都耗在Tony的床上，弥补过去三周没有做的事。

 

—————

 

“跟我战一场。”

“嗯？”Tony仰头靠在沙发上，看见Loki站在身后。邪神调整着护腕，表情严肃。“你说战一场的意思是，真的‘ **战** ’？”Tony挑眉问。

Tony从Loki警告的眼神看出他现在没兴趣想“那个”。邪神的答复是：“Anthony，你知道我的意思。”

Tony嘴角调戏的笑容熄火了，他坐直身子，看着邪神，邪神看起来疲惫但心意已决，下巴绷紧，眉头皱起。“怎样？”Loki简短地问。

Tony咽了口口水。“好吧，”他说，虽然有些气息不稳。“好吧，让我拿盔甲。”

“不行。”

Tony正要起身，却顿在那儿。他回头用疑问的神情看着Loki。

“不许用盔甲，”Loki说，Tony从他的表情知道这是个不容置疑的决定。

Tony慢慢站起身。“但没有盔甲，我就——”

“毫无用处？”Loki怒道：“说得对！现在， **出发** ！”

“等一下——！”

但Loki已转身走开，Tony面对着他远离的毫不动摇的背影，咒骂了一句，踢了沙发一脚。

 

Tony第五次被甩在地上的时候——不是那种让人想入非非的甩法——他觉得自己受够了。他皱紧眉头，用手肘把自己撑起来，张口说：“Loki——”

“再来一次！”Loki用魔法变出的铁头木棍给了他的大腿一击。邪神来回走动，下颌绷紧，五指不停不耐地敲击着木棍。

Tony抿紧嘴唇，回忆着Natasha曾经教过他但被他忘得差不多了的武术动作。他撑住身子，用大腿夹住Loki双腿，绞起，把邪神绊倒在地。Tony刚刚欣赏完Loki瞪大眼的惊讶表情，Loki一拳打在他耳旁的垫子上，瞪着他的眼里能射出飞刀来。

“刚才不算！”Loki怒道，一边把自己从Tony的双腿间扯出来，想爬起身。Tony抓住他的双肩，不放手。“就一分钟，行不？”Tony尽量让自己的声音温柔，他知道大叫只会加剧Loki的火气。他微微侧头，睁大双眼，露出一个可爱狗狗的表情——这招对Steve和Pepper百试百灵。Loki眯眼冷冷盯着他，但没有挣扎。于是两人就四腿交缠地躺着。

“Loki，怎么了？”

“什么‘怎么了’，人类，我们刚刚正在角斗……”

Tony挑眉看Loki，模仿着他太熟悉了的、Loki经常摆出的那个不以为然的表情。Loki顺着他的脸，向下看向他的双手。

Tony观察着Loki很长一会儿。尽管Loki是个恼人的小混蛋，但他生得太完美，太迷人，绝不会被错认成人类。有时候Tony仍然不能相信这个矛盾的恼人的小怪物是 **属于他的** 。

他真希望他能想起来以前的自己为什么会恐惧一夫一妻制的。

“这事和那天我的盔甲失灵有没有关系？或者……和几个星期前的车祸有没有关系？”

Loki摆出一张绝妙的扑克脸，但Tony从Loki眼角微微一丝皱紧，已经看出来，那意味着自己揭穿了他。

他意识到Loki多么在乎他，不得不很努力地忍住不要微笑。

“所以你……希望我学会怎么战斗，以防万一那种情况再度发生？”

Loki看着他，但不敢直视他的双眼。“又没什么坏处，”Loki冷淡地说。“一个死了的你对我可没用处。”

Tony皱眉，知道Loki故意拒人于千里之外，因为他不想显得太脆弱。全世界应该自己最懂这一点，可是……

Tony叹了口气，“你瞧，我永远不可能像你或者Thor或者Steve一样强壮。我也绝对不可能像Natasha一样敏捷！我是说，哇，她——呃，问题不在这儿。”Tony尴尬地清了清嗓子，“如果我和另一个普通人类战斗，没有问题，但是像我们平日面对的那种敌人，我的那点儿功夫没有用的。那就是为什么我最初要设计盔甲的原因。”

Loki再度打量着他，用那种能让Tony颤抖流汗的冰冷无情的神色。他真想把那种表情吻去，用双手撕开那面具，看着邪神打开他自己——像在床上那样。他喜欢那样的Loki，敞开，脆弱，而且， **属于他** 。

Loki问：“那如果盔甲失灵呢？或者不在你身边？你太依赖你的科技。你最大的倚仗可以轻易成为你最大的弱点。”Loki吐出一道颤抖的呼吸。“我说这些，是因为我知道你的敌人是怎么想的。如果我想让复仇者彻底完蛋，我就会‘分兵击破’。我只需要让你落单，盔甲不在身边，就够了。”

Loki的面具破碎了一点，就够了。Tony从面具破碎的缝隙中看见某种像是恐惧或者关怀的东西从那碧绿，碧绿的双眸中闪过。他感到自己口干舌燥，额头、手掌和背后生出凉津津的汗。在他内心的最深处，他一直惧怕的就是那个。每个人都知道他的能力，有很多个夜晚他入睡时怀疑自己是否还能再醒来。

问题是，他从前从来没有在乎过。

但现在有了Loki，这个又扭曲又有缺陷然而又完美的生灵，他需要Tony就像Tony需要他一样。Tony不希望Loki是脆弱的那一个，而他也意识到，不在意自己的生死其实是很自私的一件事。

就知道。

他握住Loki的手，拇指抚摸着Loki的指关节，注意到Loki没有松手。Loki警惕地看着他，那面具再度合上了。

“Loki，如果我再一次困在那种情形下， **动都不能动** ，就算我变身李小龙也没有用的。”Tony叹气，抓了抓头发，“我明白你的意思，我真的懂。但我只是个人类。”

面具再度裂开。Loki皱眉。“好吧，但你需要某种东西，”他坚持：“我靠的是我的魔法，但如果需要我也可以战斗——”

“魔法，”Tony脱口而出，无意识地抓紧了Loki的手指。他笑起来：“那你干嘛不教我魔法呢？”

Loki呆住——真难得他竟然无话可说——过了一会迟疑地说，“Tony，我……我以为你 **厌恶** 魔法。”

“是啊，好吧，可是，想想啊，每个人都 **知道** 我依靠科技。他们最想不到的就是我突然变出个魔法来！尤其是所有人都知道我恨魔法的时候。”

如果这样能让Loki不再担忧他，为何不呢？

Loki咬着唇，打量着Tony，现在他的表情由警惕变成了好奇。他微笑，但眼睛却没有笑意。

“没想到……你也能这么狡猾。”他说。Tony从他的笑容看出来这是个称赞。“我不保证，但我想可以试试。”他似乎还想说什么，但剩下的言语都被Tony的吻吃掉了。

当两人因为需要空气而不得不分开时，Loki亲昵地捧住Tony的脸，温柔地说，“你是个傻瓜。”

“是啊，”Tony柔声说，一只手抚过Loki的脖颈。“是啊，我知道。”

 


	7. 缘分纠缠（上）

“像这样？”

“不要。”

“不好吗？”

“不好。”

“我哪儿做的不对吗？”

“哪儿都不对。”

“嘿 **那** 可太有帮助了。”

Steve翻了个白眼，摇摇头，努力忽略那些声音，专注于手中的报纸。

一声沉重的喘息，然后，“再试试那样——不，不要，Tony，停下停下 **停下** ！”

“啊？”

一声让人毛骨悚然的巨响，Steve感到牙根发酸，然后闻到硫磺的味道。Steve伸长脖子瞅向门厅那头噪音传来的方向，报纸从手里飘落。

“Tony——”Steve叫了一声。

“我们没事！”

Steve皱眉咬唇。

“没什么好看的！”

“那刚才的噪音是怎么回事？”

“我的自尊被摧毁和烧光的声音？”

“别搞笑了。”Steve听见Loki的声音远远飘了过来。“首先你得有自尊这种东西。”

“好吧……”

再一次碰撞，一声咒骂。Steve觉得他还是不要知道细节比较好，于是继续看起了报纸。

———————————

那感觉就像一道电光在他指尖聚集。空气在他身周震颤，他的皮肤发出蓝光，有那么一瞬间他能看见他手指中的骨头和肌肉脉络。然后电光闪了一下，消失了，蓝光和他制造出的环绕身周的气泡也消失了。

“我会了，”Tony瞪着自己的手，笑得像个得到新玩具的孩子。“棒极了！”

“是的，恭喜，你控制了空气盾整整两秒钟呢。”

Loki语调讽刺，但他的笑容柔和，真挚，这世上没有几个人看到过他那样的笑。

Tony的手落在桌子上，扭动手指。他从没想过学习魔法需要那么多 **努力** 。他以为就像哈利波特里那样，甩甩魔杖，打个响指，哇哦，一团大火球！

而实际上他花了将近一个月才生成了两秒钟的保护盾。而且现在他累得要命。

“你并非天生的魔法师，”Loki说，Tony想他的想法一定清楚写在自己脸上了。“比起阿萨神族，人类在这方面其实灵活可变性更强，但优秀魔法师之所以稀少是有原因的。你只需要懂得基础：一道保护盾，一个进攻咒语。这些只是在危险情况下的备用，用你的话来说，又不是‘换工作’。”

Tony点头，但他仍觉得挫败。不管怎样，最重要的就是能够在没有盔甲的紧急情况下保护自己。Loki建议过给他的盔甲加上魔法保护，但他强烈反对；他知道自己太过依赖科技，但他 **懂** 他的科技。他宁可魔法来自自身而非盔甲。

不过……

Tony让一只手指轻轻沿Loki的手臂划上去。“我猜你不会教我昨天晚上你用过的那个咒语的，是吧？”

邪神斜睇了他一眼，露出一个淫邪的笑容。

“恶作剧之神从不泄露自己的秘密，”Loki俏皮地回答，一手支颊，靠近Tony。“但我可以再向你展示一次，如果你喜欢的话。”

当凉凉的嘴唇印在他唇上的时候，Tony可没什么好抱怨的了。

———————————

晚风凉凉地拂过脸颊，令人心旷神怡，也提醒他自己正清醒地活着。Loki叹了口气，擦去前额最后一点冷汗。他的头发因汗水而湿润，但此刻他一点也不在乎。

和Tony共度的夜晚让他的噩梦减少了，但并不能彻底驱散它们。通常Tony会摇醒Loki，抱紧他。Tony的温暖和可靠总是能让Loki最终沉入睡眠。Loki在那些梦中总是重返他从彩虹桥坠下，穿梭宇宙空隙的时候，而醒来时只剩下一种无法名状的恐怖环绕着他。

今晚，他的人类睡得太沉，Loki只能独自在黑暗中被阴影与他脑中的恶魔缠绕。今晚，Loki走了出来，一个人独自站在屋顶，冷风袭来，而他却渴望温暖的身体。

然而并没多久，他就不再是一个人了。

身后传来脚步声，沉重，缓慢，正在很努力地尝试悄悄靠近，但不幸地失败了。

Thor。

Loki皱眉，更紧地用双臂环抱住自己，纠结着是否应该直接用魔法让自己消失。

脚步仿佛害羞似的在Loki身后几步远停下了。“你好，Loki，”Thor尽量放轻声音，好像整个沉睡的城市能注意到这点差别似的。

“Thor，”Loki回答，但没有转身。他凝视着夜空中的星辰，它们与城市的万家灯火交相辉映。“你的就寝时间早过了吧？”

又向前一步，Thor进入了他的视线，在他眼角形成金红色的一团模糊影像。

“我无法入眠，”Thor回答，“而我猜测你也如此。”

Loki随意地嗯了一声回答。他能感觉到Thor的视线，看着他，研究他，他很好奇Thor看到了什么。

“你所为何来，Thor？”最终，他放弃般地开口。

眼角那金红色的身影不自在地挪动，“你的陪伴。”Thor不确定地回答，声音轻柔。如果是从前Loki一定会从Thor的不自在中找到乐趣的。“近来数月，你来去自如，看望你的……你的人类。但你一直在躲避我。你甚至在教导他 **魔法** ，我听说，然而你甚至吝于在门厅里与我打一声招呼。”

Thor再度踏前一步，现在他俩肩并肩地站着了。那金红色的身影具象化成 **Thor** 的形象，Loki终于转身看向了Thor。Thor很疲倦，头发濡湿，破损的盔甲沾着血，显然刚结束一场战斗。Loki想起从前Thor睡不着的时候，总是会去搏击，甚至去找人打架。老天知道他被Thor这样拉去了多少次。

“你否认吗？”Thor逼问。“那为何甚至 **Clint** 比我见你的次数还多？”

“那又有什么意义呢，Thor？”Loki怒道。“我来这儿，用你的话说，是来‘见我的人类’的。不管你想聊什么见鬼的东西，你和我有一辈子的时间来打架和谈话！等那人类死了，我们有的是时间！”

Loki努力让自己无动于衷，抛开最后那句话带给他的恐慌和愤怒。他望向夜空，但什么也入不了他的眼。

“现在就有的是时间，”Thor回答。“城市入眠，而我们没有。难道我们不能谈谈，弟弟？”

在听到“弟弟”两个字的时候，Loki试着让自己不畏缩。“语言从来不是你的强项，‘哥哥’，不过你想说什么就说吧。”他冷冷地说。

从Thor惊讶地眨动眼睛的次数来看，他一点也没料到这个回答。Thor靠在栏杆上，看向空旷的夜空，嘴动了几下，很长一段时间却没说出话来。

“我想要你加入我们，Loki。我不想做你的敌人。”

听到他的话Loki苦笑了一下，说：“那就别做。”

“什么？”Thor转身看住他。

“你听到我说的了，”Loki极浅地笑了下，“别做我的敌人。加入我，我们两个一起能够碾死这个世界的全部蝼蚁。”他看着Thor，目光狡诈。

“什么？”Thor再说了一次，“你知道我不能那么做的，Loki！”

Loki也转身直面Thor。“噢，我明白了，”他甜蜜地微笑，“你的意思是，你想要做出牺牲的那个人是 **我** ？看起来不太公平啊，主动来找我的人可是 **你** 。”

Thor站直身子，脸色严肃。“但如果钢铁之人要求你，就可以？”他沙哑地问。

Loki炸毛了。“你什么意思？”

“你和Fury做那个交易的时候，难道不是为了 **Tony** ？”

“你想知道我为什么那么做？”Loki直逼到Thor的面前，嘶声说。“因为Tony **没有** 要求我，他说他永远不会那么做，哪怕我知道他其实很想要那样。”

Thor惊讶地瞪着Loki，皱着眉头，努力想要理解Loki的话。

他结结巴巴地说，“我——我以为……请原谅我。我不该自以为是。”

“对。你不该。”Loki苦笑，退后几步。“你也许觉得自己比从前聪明了，Thor，但事实是，你从未改变。”

Loki转身想要离去，但Thor的手按在他的肩头。“所以我才需要你，”Thor柔声说，“你总是聪明的那个。”

Loki皱眉，甩开Thor的手，但他知道自己怒火弱了下来，只是觉得有点讨厌。

“我只想要我的弟弟回来，Loki。”

Loki的笑容更像是做了个鬼脸。“噢，Thor，”他故作满怀爱意的模样。“你的弟弟多年前就已死去。他不会再回来了。”

这一次，Thor没有拦住他离去的脚步。

——————————

Loki在早晨醒来时，闻到咖啡和煎蛋的香味。他伸了个懒腰，翻了个身，擦掉嘴角的一点儿口水。Tony坐在床边，故意挑逗地用咖啡杯在他鼻子下晃动。Loki微笑，坐起身，咖啡的香味挥散了睡意。他接过咖啡，啜吸一口，闭上眼。纯咖啡，加两块糖，他最喜欢的。

“我知道留着你是有好处的，”Loki的声音几近呻吟，一只手抚过Loki的腿。Tony邪笑，喝了一口自己的咖啡——加奶，加三块糖，甜得坏牙。

“那是，我刚信了个教，得每天早上向我的神上供咖啡，”Tony带着睡意的声音沙哑低沉，让Loki脊椎颤栗，他在Loki的嘴唇上印下一个纯洁的吻，侧头示意了一下边桌。“还有鸡蛋。我想在床上吃早饭能让你在 **床上** 待久一点。”

Loki看见桌上两只煎蛋还滋滋作响，他在Tony唇上还以一个不那么纯洁的吻。

“先吃早饭，”Loki甜甜地说，一只手揪住Tony的T恤前胸，“然后‘你的神’要你跪下。”

Tony从喉头发出赞赏的哼声。“不过，上一次咱俩中的一个做那事儿的时候……”

“是啊，是啊，Thor，我知道，”Loki叹气。只要一想到他哥哥，他就性致全无了。他皱着眉，注意力回到煎蛋上。

Tony靠着床头，久久地看着邪神，他的手指无意识地敲击着咖啡杯，Loki知道那意味着他有事在心，欲言又止。

“有话就说，”Loki注视着煎蛋，叹气道。

“你不会杀了我吧？”

“我不保证。”

“那好吧。”Tony狠狠地喝了一大口咖啡，Loki挑眉，想知道这有自毁倾向的傻瓜喉咙得被烫成什么样。“就是……Thor今天早上看起来像只被踢了的狗狗，所以……”

Tony停了停，意味深长地看着Loki，但Loki面无表情地回望他，让他不知该如何继续。Tony叹了口气，翻了个白眼。

“ **所以** ，我猜你与此有关？”

“就算是我，又和你有什么关系呢？”Loki满不关心地戳着蛋黄，看着它蔓延开来。

“呃。”他能感觉到Tony看着自己很不友好地叉蛋的样子。“我想，大概没有。”顿了顿，然后—— **等着吧，Loki，来了，** “不，但是，实际上这和我有点关系。我是夹在两个愤怒神祗间的战火的那个人。那可 **不是** 我想呆的位置。”

Loki挑起一边眉头，面无表情地看着Tony。Tony坚定地回望他，然而手指仍在紧张地敲击着。愚蠢的人类仍然害怕自己的脾气。很好。Loki想着自己现在就能伤到这个傻瓜的心，但Tony可不需要知道这一点。Loki喜欢作掌控全局的那一个，一直如此。

“你想要我和他谈谈。”Loki平静地说。通常这个时候Loki会发怒并且要Tony别管这事，但咖啡让他的胃里温暖舒适，发火好像变得太耗精力了。他猜测这是Tony预谋已久的计划一环，他的人类也会使坏了，不错。

“是啊，那样最好。”

“嗯哼。如果我那么做，又能得到什么好处呢？”

Tony邪邪一笑，挑逗地挑了挑眉毛。

Loki大笑。“反正我想什么时候要那个都有的。”

“呃，好吧。可是我会做我通常不做的 **那件事** ……”

“Tony，只要我指一指，你都会乖乖去做 **那件事** 了。”

Tony张口想要抗议，结果只是叹气地点了点头，意思是“是啊你说的没错啦”。

Loki轻笑，把吃完的盘子放在一边。“这不是你要解决的问题，Tony，”他抱住人类的肩头，在他耳边柔声低吟。“现在，我来让你忘记这些，好不？”


	8. 缘分纠缠（下）

“这儿。”

有什么滑入Thor的眼角余光，他下意识地抓住，手指感到塑料的触感。他谨慎地看着它，翻来覆去。那像是把枪，但当他扣下扳机时什么也没发生。

“别又玩儿坏了。”

Thor疑惑地抬头看向弟弟，他正站在沙发后，双臂抱胸，面无表情。Thor不是第一次希望自己能够会读心术了。

“这是什么？”他一边问，一边甩了甩那玩意儿，听见哐当响声。

“一把假枪，”Loki的回答里居然不带嘲讽之意。他的脸上仍然像戴了个面具似的，将Thor拒之千里之外。“是游戏用的，Tony说那叫……‘激光野战’？”他不确定地微微侧头。

Thor忍住一个微笑，“啊，是啊，我之前和Steve、Tony和Clint玩过这个‘光之战斗’。”

“噢，是吗，”Loki嘀咕，一丁点轻微地坐立不安，但Thor立刻发觉了这一点。“人类想要玩的。Steve，Clint和Natasha一队，也就是说Tony和我需要另一个人加入。”Loki若有所思地看了Thor一眼，然后避开眼光看着地毯。

Thor先是打量着弟弟，然后看着那把‘枪’，兴高采烈，惊喜万分，很努力地不要大声宣告他的快乐。他知道Loki最讨厌自己那样做了。不过，他还是允许自己露出一个大大的微笑。

“你觉得这样公平吗？两个神组队？”Thor问。

他差点错过弟弟脸上那一闪而过的邪笑。“Tony觉得这正好抵消了我们两个对中庭科技的‘新手劣势’。”

Thor大笑起来。“那好极了！我接受！”

他在弟弟肩上重重拍了一掌，没注意到Loki淡淡微笑掩住的皱眉表情。

 

“有时候当壕也是有好处的。”Tony一边穿戴着感应敌方射击的胸甲，一边说。Loki一直想拽那玩意儿下来，但Tony每次都抓住他的手，给他一个无声的表情： **其实我也觉得这玩意儿挺傻的，但队长得做好榜样啊** 。

Loki调笑似的问：“那怎么说？”

Tony拿起他选中的武器，露出狼一般的笑容。“嘿，不是每个人都有自己的激光枪战场。当亿万富翁的感觉棒极啦！”

Loki系着战服的系带，“唔”了一声：“我在亲眼见到这个‘激光战’有多‘棒极啦’之前保留意见。”

“这游戏最适合心机鬼玩，”Thor响亮地回答，因为那就是他平时的音量。“我觉得你应该是玩得最棒的！”他又在Loki肩上拍了一掌，那力量让Loki手里的枪差点被震掉了。Loki横了他一眼，然而Thor依旧欢快地无视了。

“好了，伙计们，”Tony举起枪，“只剩一分钟，大战就要爆发了！解散！”

Loki立刻冲向了Thor的反方向。

 

Loki不得不承认Thor至少说对了一件事。

他是玩得挺棒的。

他利用幻觉、瞬移躲避“敌人”，直到第三次Steve叫起来：使用魔法是作弊！而Tony笑着叫他“快住手！”

“反正我们早就遥遥领先了，”当Tony和Loki在角落中相遇时，他在Loki耳边低语，“给他们个机会追赶一点儿，不然他们会闹脾气的。”

Loki坏笑，举枪致意，正要转身离开，又改变了注意。“你觉得我们可以在这儿坐多久，才能等到他们找到我们？”他的一只手臂蛇一般地滑过Tony的肩膀，那暗示再明显不过了。

“我们不能这样，”Tony嘴上这么说，眼睛里却发着光，满脸都在说：哦，其实吧，也许我们可以做的。

其他人什么都没发现。因为当Thor在几秒钟后闯进这个角落时，发现两人双唇紧贴，就从Tony头上狠狠地给了他一掌。

“安东尼斯塔克！”他咆哮着，“战场不是用来干这种事的！”

Loki挑起一道眉毛，发觉自己竟然没有被骂，真好玩。

“好啦，首先，嗷！！”Tony不满地说：“其次，本来是你那该死的弟弟的主意！”

Thor抿紧嘴唇，俯下身，保持隐蔽，一边说，“话虽如此，我大概可能也许把敌人引来了。”

Tony抱怨了一声，站起来。“好吧，散开。也许我们可以来个侧面夹击。”

 

“他们只剩一条命了。”

“我们只剩两条了。”

Loki和Thor对视了一眼，然后看向Tony。他们用两道夹角墙作为壁垒，每人防守一个角落，这时正停下来稍作喘息。

Loki从他的角落看出去，立刻看到一道激光瞄准了自己，马上撤回。他摇摇头，喘息着说：“看来鹰眼已经筑好了巢。”他指着背后鹰眼占据的壁垒，“不幸的是，那里是个最佳狙击位置。”

Tony嗯了一声表示同意。“他是咱们现在最大的麻烦，而且他们都知道。”他顿了顿，咬住唇。“他们只剩下一条命，所以鹰眼是最后的机会，又已经占据了好位置，Steve和Natasha肯定全力护卫他。”

“我们可以从另一边溜出去，”Loki随意补充道，他满脑子都在思考着各种可能性。“我有一个主意……”

Thor突然偷偷笑了起来，Loki瞪了这个金发大笨蛋一眼，意示询问。

“就像旧日时光！”Thor的低语仍然响亮，他伸手去拍着Loki的肩头，又捏了捏。“我的勇敢和你的智慧，天作之合，所向披靡！”

Tony故意清了清嗓子，强调：“你们知道，我觉得我也提供了一点点帮助呢。”

Loki甩开肩上哥哥的手，嘟哝：“Thor，你这样可让我想对友军开火了。”他向Tony询问地看了一眼，“这个词我用的没错吧？虽然个人觉得这个‘开火’应该特别地不‘友好’。”

“对，是这个词儿，不过用在你身上，我觉得确实应该叫‘不友善开火’。”

Loki怀疑地看着正在坏笑的人类，疑心这话里有点儿笑话自己的意思。

而Thor只是笑得更欢了，移开手，说：“还是这么我行我素，我的弟弟。”

Loki张嘴想狠狠反击，但眼角瞥见Tony请求的目光正凝注着自己。于是他抿紧嘴唇，保持了沉默。

然后他说，“好吧，我们该这么做……”

 

“他们有动静没？”

Clint真希望Steve静止别动，于是瞪了他一眼，嘟哝：“不知道。”他眯着眼睛看着瞄准器：“至少Loki还在那儿。我能看到他的脚。”

“我不相信那个。”Natasha悄声说，双眼紧盯着通向自己这方壁垒的小路。“他大概是故意让我们看到的。他想要我们认为他还在那儿，就会以为其他两个也在那儿。他是故意吸引我们注意的。”

Steve点头，皱眉思考，低声说：“这像是他会做的事儿。各就各位，做好防御准备！”

“在那儿！”鹰眼看见一道金发跃进，大叫着扣动扳机。但雷神在一个障碍物前躲过了。对于这么大一块头来说，他还真是惊人地敏捷。Clint觉得要是带着自己的箭的话一定能射到Thor了，但用枪的感觉完全不同，不过他仍是全场枪法最佳的一个。Thor再次躲开一枪，而鹰眼不断射击，尽管Steve和Natasha一直在他背后大叫。枪声突然大作。

“嗷，你射中我了！”Stark的声音从他背后的小道传来，Clint得意地笑了，来回观察着Loki的鞋子和Thor那不断上蹿下跳的金色脑袋。再杀一条命，他们就赢了。

激光不断闪射。

突然，游戏结束了，他们头上的大灯忽地打开。

“这他妈——”Clint脱口而出，然后低头发现Loki一只手挂在自己射击的窗台下，枪对准了他的胸甲。“你他妈——”Clint回头，看见Loki的鞋还在那儿。

Loki大笑着爬进他们的堡垒，举起枪，假装吹了一口气。Clint想，Tony给他看太多电影了。然后Loki抬起右脚，晃了晃没鞋的脚。Thor站起身，笑嘻嘻地挥手。

“来吧，”Tony喘着气，拍着Steve的肩，笑得嘴都咧到耳根了。“赢的人请客。”

他一手搂住Loki的肩，一路走了出去，中途停下来捡起了Loki的鞋。

Steve叹了口气，摇摇头，“那两个人合在一起，真是要了命了。”

 

他们在附近的披萨店吃了一顿，一群大汗淋漓的汉子们挤在一家小小的店里，Loki被迫和Thor分享一个堆满了肉的披萨，大家可什么也没说，不过他还是对Tony耳语：“今晚你会付出代价的。”

那晚，他教了Tony一个新的咒语，虽然那咒语在战场上一点用也没有，但Tony可没有一点意见呢。


	9. 交火

“你刚才对我说了 **什么** ？”

“你不是听到了吗！”

Natasha按下游戏的暂停键，和Clint交换了一个眼色。游戏里金属相击和流血的声音停止了，房间恢复寂静，而从大厅传来的争吵声在两人耳中回响。

“情侣斗嘴？”Natasha挑起眉毛问。

Clint嘘了一声，继续努力地去听，完全忘记了手中的游戏手柄。争吵声还在继续，现在只是愤怒而模糊的音调，Clint没法听清楚。

直到他听见争吵声伴随着重重的脚步声，越来越近。奇怪的是，Tony听起来像是更生气的那一方。

Natasha喃喃说：“哇哦，我总以为每次会是Tony把Loki气坏，没想到会反过来。”

Clint点头同意，然后他俩悄悄挪到沙发背后，躲了起来。

愤怒的声音进入了房间。

“哦，我懂了！”Tony用尖锐的讽刺口气说，“我是个低级的凡人，所以我做 **任何事** 都没意义！”

“不要扭曲我的话！”Loki怒声反击。“还有你要去哪里？”

“但那就是你刚说的！”Tony的声调更高了。“我要去喝一杯，您可以 **批准** 吗，尊贵的殿下？”

Clint听到玻璃杯碰撞和液体倾泻的声音，特别刺耳，他可以想象Tony把玻璃杯砸在桌上的样子。

“好吧，想想吧！”Loki嘶声道，“你们凡人能活多久？一个世纪，最多了？和我们比，你们就像昆虫！你们怎么 **可能** 做出任何长远的贡献……”

Loki的声音被一阵泼水声打断了，从接下来的紧张沉默来看，Clint猜想Tony刚把那杯苏格兰威士忌泼到Loki脸上了。

Clint摸到他的对讲机，拨到他和Natasha与其他复仇者——意思是除了Tony之外的其他人——专门为这种突发状况建立的特殊频道上。他把声音压到最低，说：“代号霜铁已经达到红色警戒级别。我重复，霜铁，红色警戒。”

然后他关掉对讲机，以免其他人的回应声暴露自己，然后再次和Natasha交换了一个担忧的眼色。

“这太幼稚了。”Loki低声说。

“不如说浪费了一杯上好的威士忌。”

地板在踩动下发出吱呀声。Clint猜测那是Tony的脚步，因为Loki的脚步就像个该死的忍者一样悄无声息。或者一只猫。

哦，哈。那可就说得通了。

“你知不知道你刚才说了什么？”Tony怒火未消，“你 **听到** 你自己的话了吗，你这傲慢的呆子？你在跟我说，我整个人生毫无意义，我做的所有事情，所有发明，所有成就，都 **毫无意义** 。我 **怎么可能** 不被激怒？”

“Tony——”

“那么 **你** 的人生中又做了什么见鬼的了不起大成就呢，哈？”

 **啊、哦、坏了** 。Clint想。他侧过头，看见Natasha瞪圆的双眼中流露出和他一模一样的想法。

“其实应该说，你的人生中做了什么。 **句号。** 除了—— **啊啊啊** ！！！”

Clint打赌Loki刚掐住了Tony的喉咙。

“Tony，”Loki柔声说，“我现在得让你住嘴，不然你会说出一些等下自己一定会后悔的话来的。”他听起来甚至不像很生气，却像是很疲倦。

又过了好几个极度死寂的瞬间，只有Tony快要窒息的喘气不时打断这沉默。终于，一声皮革摩擦的声响，然后Tony吐出了一道长长的颤抖的呼吸。Loki肯定是放开了他。

Clint从沙发后冒死偷偷探头看了一眼这对感情破裂的情侣。Tony揉着喉咙，还有些喘气不匀，瞪着Loki的目光射出的火焰能把冰都融化。而Loki呢，正是那块拒绝融化的坚冰，他面无表情，只有绷紧的下巴能看出一点端倪。

“你想不想要我也每次在你说蠢话的时候都掐死 **你** ？”Tony说。

Clint用几乎没人能听见的声音说，“是的。”Natasha听见了，拍了他一下。

Loki的目光更冷了，Clint发誓房间里的温度一定掉了整整十度。“你真的不知道什么时候该闭嘴，是吧？”Loki的声音充满险恶的温柔。

Clint不得不承认Loki这次说的真有道理。然而Tony仍然在做他最擅长的事——找死地继续胡扯。

“哦哟！”Tony哼了一声，“从 **你** 嘴里说出来真是意味深长，高贵伟大的殿下！”

Tony几乎快逼到Loki脸上了，而看见Loki炸毛的表情Clint也不由得浑身紧张，进入战备。

“哦，真抱歉啊。现在我是不是得请求尊神的 **准许** 才能开口？”Loki张口想要回应，但Tony的表情从嘲讽变成了难过。他举起一只手阻止了Loki，轻声说，“如果我对你而言那么无足轻重，那我和你现在这样又特么的是在做什么呢？”

听到这话Loki睁大了眼睛：“Tony——”

“算了吧。”

Tony猛地转身离开，留下Loki一个人站在房间里。奇怪的是，Loki看上去竟有些茫然无依的样子。最后，邪神漫无目的地从相反的方向离开，而Clint和Natasha终于可以从藏身的地方出来了。

Clint说，“我本以为会有更多的财物损失呢。”

Natasha挑起一边眉毛，瞥了他一眼，提醒道：“这架可还没结束。”

“是啊。”Clint打开了对讲机，里面立刻传出了声音：“鹰眼，快上线！发生了什么？”

Clint坏笑一下，摇摇头。“铁人和基基小吵怡情，还没发展到暴力级别，不过中间有一会儿看起来好像要暴力了，但没有。”

“糟了，”Steve嘀咕，“看好他们。Thor和我会尽快赶回来。”

“好的好的，队长。”

 

Loki望向天际，试图想想该做什么。他该让Tony离开，因为，不管怎么说，那才是他挑起这场争吵的本意。但他不知道自己能不能受得住人类对自己这样的愤怒。Loki比大部分人更懂得什么是失去和痛苦，而这是唯一一次——仅此一次——他希望他能抓住些什么。

但他没有离开大厦。他心底知道，这意味着自己已经做出了选择。

“你这该死的，”他抓弄着头发，喃喃说，“你真是个傻瓜。”

Loki不知道他是在说自己，还是在说Tony。

 

Loki潜藏在阴影中，看着Tony工作了一会。显示器把Tony的脸照出蓝色，加深了他颧骨和眉毛的轮廓，让他的双眼在昏暗中发出光芒。

沉默了很长很长时间，在Loki对自己要做的想太多之前，他说了出来，“对不起。”

Tony吓了一跳，手机从手里掉了下来，脱口咒了一声。他闭上眼，牙咬住嘴唇，过了一会，才弯腰去捡手机。

“Loki，”他叹了口气，然后，终于把转椅转过来，直面那靠在墙边的神祗：“我要告诉你多少次，不要像这样偷窥我？”

Loki谨慎地看着面前的人类。人类的怒火消散了，现在看起来只剩下疲倦。显示屏的冷光让他的黑眼圈更明显了。

“对不起。”Loki又柔声说了一遍，既是在说之前的争吵，也是在回答Tony上一句话。

Tony靠在椅背上，双臂抱胸，长时间看着他，挑起一边眉毛，就像在说：“然后呢？”

Loki叹了口气，不自在地把重心挪动到另一只脚。“我不是有意要让你生气的。”他又说了一个谎，不过有谁算得清谎言之神说了多少谎呢。

Tony用一只手揉着脸，然后摇摇头。“这就是你要说的全部？”

Loki努力让自己不要炸毛发怒。“你还要我说什么？我没有……很多做这个的经验。”

“做什么？承认你错了？是啊，我猜你没这经验。”

Loki抿紧嘴唇。Tony仍然在生气。他说的那些话肯定刺痛了Tony某根神经。

糟透了。

过了好一会，Tony说，“你的意思是说凡人的生命毫无意义。”

Loki看了他一会，说，“是的。”

“你真的那么认为吗？”

“不是。”

Tony眨了眨眼，努力消化这个信息，过了好一会才说，“那么，你为什么一直要这么说……？”

“我还能做些什么，Tony？”Loki疲倦地说。“我至少得 **努力** 让我自己相信。”

“什么？为什么？”

 

“这可比肥皂剧棒多了。”Natasha偷偷在Clint耳边说。他无声地大笑，表示同意。他俩躲在阴影中，这可正是这两位世界级刺客最擅长的。Clint仍然觉得他俩能躲过Loki的注意十分神奇，不过即使是邪神也有被分心的时刻。

过了很长一会，Loki都没有说话。“因为这——我们——只会有两个结局。”Clint要伸长耳朵才能听到他的声音。“要么我们分手，要么你死掉。”

Loki没有继续下去，过了很长时间都没有人说话。然后Clint意识到……

不管是那种结局，Loki最终都将孤独一人。他是在努力让自己相信Tony对他毫无意义，那么当那一天无可避免地来临的时候，他就能心如铁石。天啊，Clint还以为自己已经够悲观的了呢。

又是一阵沉默，比上一个沉默更让人窒息。Clint觉得Loki如果知道自己和Natasha听到这些话了，一定会杀了他俩。或者至少会把他俩变成某种深山老林里的动物。

Clint看了Natasha一眼，想象她是只蜜獾的样子。

“胡扯，”Tony柔声说着，皮革的摩擦声意味着他从椅子上站起身来了。“Loki，你不能那样想。”

“Tony，人类的寿命对我而言什么都不是。我必须得这样，否则……”

“不， **你** 不用。你 **不用** 。”

Clint伸长脖子想看的更清楚一点。Loki僵硬地站着，面无表情，浑身紧张，仿佛一座固若金汤的堡垒掩住了所有的情感——Clint还以为他不会有人类的情感呢。而Tony就站在他面前，与Loki正相反，他的脸色明白地显示出了内心的痛苦。他微微低头想要与Loki低垂的双眸对视，但Loki顽固地避开了他。

“好吧，所以我们的未来在某个时间必然会玩儿完，”Tony的声线和往常一样流畅，只是双手插在兜里，不自在地挪着身子，“难道你不觉得这样让我们的现在更加重要了？我的意思是，别这样，你还不如趁还能享受的时候尽情地享受呢！”

Tony对着自己的身体比了个手势，露出一个令人浮想联翩的笑。这让Loki忍不住轻笑出声。

“我想我是该这样，是吧？”Clint意识到Loki的声音带上了他惯有的那种又暗黑又甜蜜的味道，而这意味着，很多的性。毕竟Clint就住在Tony和Loki的卧室隔壁，他听过的那些不可描述的事……真让他怀疑自己这辈子还能不能再睡着了。

Tony逼近一步，两人间再也没有距离，Loki靠在墙上，这让他俩的高度几乎一致。Loki双眸半张着看着他，修长的双臂抚摸过他的腰，把两具身体猛地拉到了一起。双唇相接，舌头交缠时发出了湿润的水声，让Clint差点吐出胆汁来。

“我猜他俩就要进入‘重归于好的做爱’了，”Clint悄悄在Natasha耳边说，而Natasha一脸复杂表情，说不好是愉快，是松了口气，还是惊恐。Clint继续，“他俩的普通做爱就已经够吵的了。我们最好赶紧离开这里，不然会听到一些这辈子都留下心理创伤的东西。”

Natasha疯狂点头。Clint咬着唇，努力试着找一条逃跑路线。最终，他选择了放弃，走最直接的路：他站起来，对着Loki和Tony说：“嘿，你俩能不能忍一忍，等我们走远了，再开始‘重归于好的做爱’？好啦，谢谢啊！”

那嘴贴着嘴的一对儿就着这个姿势瞬间石化，Loki瞪大了眼睛看着Clint，脸红到了耳根，然后随着一声怒吼，瞬间跳开了Tony身边，双手十指在空中愤怒地舞动着开始释放咒语。

Clint抓起Natasha的手，这辈子都没跑得这么快过。

 

Tony大笑着把Loki拉回自己的怀抱，阻止Loki把自己的队员炸掉。Loki瞪了他一眼，但是没有抗议他对自己的动作，未成形的咒语在空气中散去。当Tony在他脖颈上留下一串轻吻的时候，他整个人都要融化了。

但Loki退后了一点儿，这样他就能看着Tony的脸，双手捧住Tony的脸颊，感觉着手掌下的胡茬，在Tony的鬓边棕发间已经出现了一点灰色，他意识到Tony正在老去，这想法让他心口被悲伤猛然击中。Tony已经在从他的指尖逝去。

Loki的喉头就要说出那三个字，那已经在他心头百转千回了好几个星期的三个字——但他阻止了自己。他生怕自己一旦说出口，一切都将一锤定音，再无挽回，而注定留给他的，只会是好几辈子的悲痛和孤单。

“嘿，”Tony轻声说，抚摸着Loki的脸颊，“我刚才说什么来着？享受当下，别想该死的那么多啦。”

Loki看向Tony的眼中，那双眸深沉而温柔，交织着爱恋和渴望。Loki知道自己的想法几乎从不显现在脸上，但Tony比任何人都了解自己。

 **我不值得这么好的你** ，他想，沉溺在了那含笑的深色双眸中。 **我永远都不值得** 。

但他说出口的却是，“你是个傻瓜。”然后狠狠地吻住了他的人类，这样Tony就没法再看出他心里的想法了。

 

“鹰眼，能不能给我们更新一下代号霜铁的最新状况？”

当对讲机再次响起的时候Clint坏笑了一下，现在可没有某个邪神在追杀他了，谢天谢地。

他说：“没事了，队长。霜铁不再是红色警戒级别。不过，现在到了‘爱的狂风’级别，所以你最好躲开Tony的工作室。还有，先给沙发凳消毒再坐啊。”

“‘爱的狂风’级别？”Natasha忍笑问。

“是啊宝贝，得赶紧放音乐，放大声的。”

“不知道这种信息我会活得更好的。”Thor抱怨道。Clint笑了：“抱歉啊，大家伙。”

其实他一点也不抱歉。

 

当那晚Thor回来时，他以为会看到Loki和Tony还如胶似漆地黏在一起。他没想到会在天台上找到Loki。Loki靠在栏杆上，看着空无一物的远处。看着Loki灵魂出窍一般的表情，Thor感到一阵兄长式的担忧击中了自己。

 **噢，Loki，** 他想说。 **我们已经和平相处了这么久，而我已经开始找回从前的那个你。求你，求你，别放弃。**

因为Loki现在的表情像是挣扎在什么的边缘，像是被痛苦纠缠，像是多年前，彩虹桥上的那一眼。

“Loki，”Thor终于走到他身边，说：“弟弟。你还好吗？”

Loki眨了眨眼，动了一下，表示听到了，然而表情仍然是那样的迷失。过了很长时间，他轻声说，“不好。”

然后不等Thor有机会回答，他就消失了。


	10. 冬日奇境

冬日的来临将颜色洗净，整个世界银装素裹，犹如变成了黑白照片。昨晚开始下起了大雪，直到现在都还细雪飘飘。Loki的发间凝着细小的冰花，他不耐烦地甩了甩头。

冰雪让Loki想起了约顿海姆，这儿就和那时一样寒冷，暗淡。

而Tony却像个孩子似的，欢叫着跳入厚厚的雪层中，做着各种雪天使和雪人，还让他们对彼此摆出下流的姿势。Loki跟着他，雪地在他俩的脚下咯吱作响，Loki没有意识到，厌恶冰雪的自己竟然露出了一个温柔的微笑。

他们在人来人往的中央公园，但在光秃秃的树木和雪白的大地之间，仿佛构筑出一个只属于他们的世界。远处孩子们欢笑着玩着雪橇，他们是那么快乐， 这几乎让Loki感到了一丝恨意。

但是当Loki低头看见Tony躺在雪地中，又做了一个雪天使，满脸通红，小胡子上沾着雪花的样子，他不由自主地笑了出来。Tony枕着双手，仰头向着他得意地一笑，问：“什么事这么好笑？”

“你，”Loki摇了摇头，说。“你就是个小孩子。”

他完全料到Tony下一刻就会把雪球直接砸到他脸上，但是当真的被砸中的时候，那潮湿和冷意还是让他忍不住皱起了鼻子。

Loki完全可以用魔法十倍地报复回去，不过，用自己的双手把Tony按在地上然后把雪大捧地塞进他领子里，可有趣的多了。Tony压住差点出口的惊叫，一个翻身把Loki压在了下面。Loki大笑着，随手把Tony堆落在他脸上的雪拍开。

Loki又抓起一大捧雪，但当他意识到人类突然止住笑容时，也顿住了动作。Tony抬起上半身，坐在他大腿上，用奇怪的眼神看着他，眉头皱起的样子也许是疑惑，或是担心，或是两者都有。

“你还好吗？”Tony问，“你的嘴唇变蓝了。实际上……你的 **脸** 也——”

Loki顿时浑身僵硬，诅咒了一句，猛地推开Tony，忽视人类惊讶的“嗷”了一声然后恼火的“嘿！”，只顾着拉起围巾尽可能地遮住自己的脸。

 **不不不！** 他的脑海大叫着，心脏恐慌地狂跳。 **这** 就是他痛恨雪和寒冷的原因，所以他试图劝说Tony **呆在见鬼的房子里，蠢货！**

这世上他最怕的事就是让Tony看见这个样子、看见他真实的面目：一个骗子，一个野兽。

**一个怪物。**

他艰难地站直身子，尽力把脸朝向Tony看不见的方向。

“Loki，怎么……？”

“我们回斯塔克大厦再见。”

“嘿！”Tony的手指抓住Loki的手臂，用力到能留下淤青的程度，快得让Loki来不及使用传送门咒语。他咒骂了一句，当Tony俯身观察他的脸时不由自主地向后畏缩。

“好吧，Loki，说真的，你这样开始吓着我了。”

Tony的手套沾着湿滑的残雪，摸到Loki的脸颊，把Loki的脸转向光线下。Loki紧闭双眼，任由摆布，直到他和Tony面对面直直地站着。围巾被从他脸上拿开了。

他听见Tony倒吸了一口气，然后低声说，“哇哦。”

Loki皱着脸，睁开眼睛，挑衅地与Tony对视，现在Tony的双眼因惊讶而瞪得圆圆的。

“好吧，”Tony颤声说，“你是蓝色的。就像，蓝精灵一样蓝。”

Loki紧抿双唇，露出怒容。

“所以……到底 **为什么** 你是蓝色的？”

Tony的手仍然抓着Loki的手臂，不过不再那么用力了，现在的力度像是他生怕一松手Loki就会从指间溜掉一样。这倒是个合理的担忧。

“因为，”Loki的声音连自己都觉得紧张到不自然，“严格来说，我是个霜巨人。我是被……” **抛弃了。** “收养的。”

他看着Tony的眉毛惊得快飞到发际线了。“噢。噢天哪。”Tony不自在地在双脚间切换着重心。他的人类对于情感方面的问题一向很不擅长。Loki叹了口气。

“我是说，你是很高了，但是，巨人？”

Loki避开了注视，看着一边。“低等。丑陋。我知道。”

“什么？”Tony的回应听起来真的很惊讶，这令Loki不由自主地皱眉看向他。这时Loki意识到Tony的双眼仍然注视着自己的脸而并没有一丝反感的神色。“不，不是的，我只是没想到。”Tony用一只手触摸着Loki的脸颊，像是无意识地游走，但Loki怀疑他其实是在沿着自己脸颊上的纹路滑动。“其实，我觉得还有点酷呢。”Tony嘴角翘起，微笑起来，头微微侧着，他平时想到某种令他觉得特别引人入胜的事情时，就是这个表情。

Loki觉得心口打上了结，扭住了心肠直到那结硬得如同大石压在心口。“够了，”他怒吼，把Tony的手重重打开，故意忽略自己喉咙间的哽咽。“霜巨人是野兽样的东西，你懂了吗？”他知道自己没有资格向Tony发火，可是却控制不住。“小时候Thor总是吓唬我，说……说我床底下有一扇通往约顿海姆的门！而且……就连约顿人都不想要我，因为我是……是个小到畸形的 **怪物** 。”

他的话颤抖得不成声调。为什么他的声音在颤抖？

“所以别 **告诉** 我这很‘酷’，因为这意味着我……我……”

他几乎听不见自己的声音了，但喉咙的沙哑告诉他自己刚刚一定在大叫，最终他的喉咙罢工了，让他没法说完那最后一句话。现在他的呼吸都是断续的，双手紧握成拳头，浑身颤抖着。

Tony退后了一步，但眼神毫不退缩，伸出双手做出了一个抚慰的姿势，说：“好啦，好啦，没事啦，我很抱歉，好吗？来。”

Tony把双手放在Loki的肩头，缓慢地，小心翼翼地移动着，就像是面对着一个被吓坏了的小动物。当Loki转头避开的时候，他抓紧Loki的肩头，摇晃了一下。

“ **来** ，”他又说了一遍，这次更加坚决。“看着我。”

Loki抬头，看见Tony深沉的双眸，坚定地眨都不眨一下。

“所以这就是你整个人被搞成一团乱糟的原因吗？”

这毫不掩饰的直接，真是标志性的Tony，让Loki不由得半笑半呜咽了一声。

Tony的双手移到Loki的脸颊边，“听着，我不知道到底发生了什么才让你这样认为自己，但是你不是——不是 **野兽** 也不是 **怪物** 也不是那些——不管你之前相信的什么样的胡说八道。”

寒冷的空气令Loki双眼发痛，他眨着眼，想要驱散眼中聚集的湿意。

“你是 **Loki** 。整个宇宙再也没有人像你一样了，我知道你觉得那就意味着你不属于任何地方，但是那又怎样？那是他们的损失，不是你的。”

这样不对——一个人类竟能这样直击他的心脏，令他觉得自己渺小而脆弱——自他孩提时代后就再也没有过这种感觉了。

“哪怕你是紫红色的呢，我也不在乎。我还是会想跟你上床的。”

Loki无声地大笑，十指与Tony的纠缠，把人类的手按在自己脸颊边，哪怕隔着手套，他也能感受到人类的温暖浸入自己冰冷的肌肤。看到Tony的眼睛轻微地瞪大，他知道自己又回复了阿斯加德人的淡粉色肌肤。

因为他是Loki，他不能允许自己脆弱太长时间，所以他狡黠地一笑，说：“证明给我看。”

Tony邪恶地轻笑，然后把冻得发干的嘴唇印在了Loki的唇上，那热情让Loki愉悦地忘却一切，Tony牵引着Loki直到Loki被压在一棵树上，Tony的体重和温暖包裹了他，双手和嘴唇爱抚过他每一寸裸露的肌肤，当Tony发现自己的触摸能让神祗的肌肤变回粉红之后，贪婪地注视着Loki身上每一分变化。

然后一个雪球直接打中他俩的脸，两人分开身子，简直气坏了。

“开！房！去！”

Loki转头看见Clint站在不远处，裹在厚到可笑的大衣和帽子里，看起来像是个人型气球。从随后传来的雷霆般的笑声听来，Loki猜测Thor就在附近，大概是藏在灌木丛后边。

Loki和Tony交换了一个眼色，露出同样的坏笑。

“Barton？”Loki甜甜地叫了一声，双手藏在背后结起一个咒语。

“怎么啦，小霜霜？”Clint肉麻地回应。

“你最好开跑。”

Loki结好了咒语，他们身边的雪突然融合成了一个直径5米的巨大雪球，充满威胁地悬在空中。Tony不由低低吹了声口哨。

“真他奶奶的见了大头鬼！”Clint惊叫着连滚带爬地跑开。Loki打了个响指，大雪球歪歪斜斜地滚向Clint的方向。

身边的Tony笑得快喘不过气来了，从远处灌木丛上露出的那金发脑袋的颤抖来看，Thor也一样。看着那一坨大衣被巨大雪球追得狂奔的样子让Loki也忍不住笑出声。

Tony一边笑一边抓住Loki的领子给了他一个吻。“我爱你。”他大笑着说。

话一出口，两人不约而同地僵住了。

“呃，”Tony语无伦次起来，眼睛瞪得有铜铃那么大。他匆忙往后跳了一步，双手插进兜里，“我、我、我这句话的意思是，‘你棒极了’。”

“当然，”Loki迟疑地回应，努力忍住那涌上来的失望。当然， **当然啦** ，Tony怎么可能是在说……

“只是随口那么一说。”

“显然。”

“就像说‘我爱冰淇淋’或者‘我爱美国偶像’一样。”

“是呀。”

“OK？”

“OK。”

“那挺好。”

“没错。”

“是啊。”

“差不离。”

Loki的眼神四处飘，就是不看Tony，双手各种整理衣服。他拼命想找个打岔的理由，于是找到了Thor，这大家伙正担忧地走向他们。

“Thor！”“哥哥！”Tony与Loki异口同声地叫起来。

Thor停住脚步，双眉皱了起来，问：“吾友们，一切都还好么？”

“棒棒哒，”Tony的回答一听就知道在胡扯。然后他对Loki说：“我忽然想起来我还有件事——”

“哦，我也是，”Loki立刻回答。两人同时尴尬地扭转身子，然后保持着微笑，向相反的方向匆忙离开。

\---------------

Thor与Tony一同走回复仇者大厦。

“该死的，”Tony不断地低声嘟哝，“该死的，该死的，该死的。”

但是当Thor问他究竟怎么了的时候，Tony只是摇了摇头，说：“我是个蠢货。”

Thor皱起了眉头，但他知道最好不要再问了。

\---------------

而在冰冷雪地中，独自一人，Loki向着寒风，轻声低语：

“我也爱你。”

 


End file.
